


Самый неподходящий человек

by darkmorgana, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Drama, F/M, FB-2019, Romance, in the beginning Jiāng Chéng is a man, road story, then things get complicated
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Два часа назад Цзян Чэн был здоров, как бык, и так же зол, собираясь говорить с Вэй Ином. Не мог же Вэй Ин?..





	Самый неподходящий человек

На широкой террасе Вэй Ина, конечно же, не было. В комнатах тоже было тихо — по крайней мере, Цзян Чэн не слышал и звука, а тишина и Вэй Ин суть несовместимые явления.

Раздражение захлестнуло с новой силой — а ведь он едва-едва успокоился по пути к спрятанному между раскидистыми деревьями дому с белыми, как и все в этом чертовом Гусу Лань, стенами. Единственное, что выделяло дом среди прочих — чуждость его жильцов вековечным правилам ордена.

По крайней мере, винный кувшин, небрежно оставленный на низком столике среди разбросанных бумаг, точно был под строжайшим запретом. Цзян Чэн нетерпеливо прошелся по слегка поскрипывающим доскам, а потом вернулся к тому самому кувшину — сел за столик и тяжело вздохнул.

Ему надо было уезжать, ему некогда было ждать Вэй Ина и разговаривать с ним.

Он вообще не хотел с ним разговаривать.

Если бы Цзинь Лин не оставался в Облачных Глубинах до осени, Цзян Чэн бы и шагу сюда не сделал. И он бы вполне мог ограничиться вежливым разговором с Лань Сичэнем — тот как раз вышел из уединения и, кажется, оно пошло ему на пользу. Выглядел он спокойным и даже улыбался почти как раньше. Поговорили-обсудили тонкости пребывания действующего главы ордена в другом ордене и разошлись бы довольные друг другом, но нет…

Вэй Ин так напряженно прикусывал губу, когда просил его о встрече, что Цзян Чэн против воли согласился. И что?

Надо уходить. Через час совсем стемнеет, к этому времени он собирался уже быть у реки — там ждали лодки и свита. Цзян Чэн еще раз оглянулся и начал было подниматься, когда услышал звонкое «Глава Цзян, глава Цзян!.. Господин Вэй Ин просит… чтобы не уходили!».

Запыхавшийся мальчишка — не больше семи лет на вид — так рвался выполнить поручение Вэй Ина, что забыл про все правила. Кричал, как какой-нибудь сын рыбака, выкликая отца среди шума пристани.

— Господин Вэй Усянь просит прощения, он спешит изо всех сил, — уж спокойней сказал мальчишка, кланяясь Цзян Чэну. Кланялся он с грацией, которая рыбакам и не снилась. — Просит вас не чувствовать себя стесненным, он очень скоро будет.

Цзян Чэн кивнул, мысленно ругая себя, что не ушел раньше.

Хрен бы с ним со всем, что там Вэй Ин ему скажет…

Мальчишка ушел — уже не бегом, чинно, как положено адепту Гусу Лань, — и Цзян Чэн снова вздохнул. Глиняный горшок призывно золотился круглым боком, а раз уж можно было чувствовать себя не стесненным — да он и без разрешения чувствовал! — то почему бы и не выпить?

Вино было густым и темным и пахло непривычно сладко — точно не «Улыбка императора». Но винный запах ни с чем не перепутаешь.

Цзян Чэн осмотрелся в поисках чашек и нашел их под развернутым свитком — с отчетом о практике, кажется. Прекрасно, можно развлечь себя вином и скучнейшим чтением.

Может, и в Пристани Лотоса завести правило отчитываться за каждую вылазку за водными гулями? Чтобы ученики взвыли заодно с наставниками, которым это проверять? И чтобы не меньше трех страниц?

Все равно о его жестокости сплетничают все, кому не лень.

Цзян Чэн поморщился и налил в чашку вина — от души. От дурного настроения не спасет, но зато не придется говорить с Вэй Ином на трезвую голову.

Зачем он вообще согласился?..

Вино было странным, очень терпким, но в желудок текло горячей, ободряющей волной, и Цзян Чэн налил еще чашку. С каждым глотком жизнь становилась все лучше, и он со вздохом откинулся на вышитые подушки, щедро разбросанные вокруг столика.

Лучше не думать, зачем тут столько подушек и что поделывают Вэй Ин с достопочтенным супругом после того, как вволю напроверяются отчетов... Цзян Чэн скривился и выпил еще вина.

Крепкое. Вино ударило в голову быстрее и сильнее обычного — Цзян Чэн вяло потер переносицу пальцем, чувствуя, как разлетаются мысли и тяжелеют веки. Почти пустая фарфоровая чашка вдруг стала тяжелее камня — пришлось поставить ее на пол, почти бросить.

Голова кружилась, как у сосунка, впервые хлебнувшего что-то крепче воды. Цзян Чэн с усилием сел и несколько раз зажмурился, прогоняя хмельной туман, но легче не стало.

К горлу поднялась тошнота, а перед глазами потемнело.

— Что за…

Цзян Чэн даже договорить не смог, тело вдруг сделалось слабым, и он упал на подушки, ударившись локтем о деревянный пол — больно. 

Но эта боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с той, что, казалось, разорвала его тело от паха до горла.

Он даже закричать не смог.

— Цзэу-цзюнь, Цзэу-цзюнь!

Лань Хуань вздрогнул: крики в Облачных Глубинах? Вечером, когда полагается медитировать и готовиться ко сну всем, кто не в ночной страже? Когда у них столь значимые гости?

Он так неосторожно отложил бумаги, что несколько листов упало со стола.

— Цзэу-цзюнь!

Двери разъехались с громким шорохом, и в комнату вбежал ученик — бег он пытался выдать за быстрый шаг, и оттого странно двигался, особенно пытаясь при этом кланяться. Лань Хуань вздохнул, чувствуя не столько тревогу, сколько усталость. Вернее, бессилие — истинную отраву жизни.

— Успокойся, — мягко сказал он запыхавшемуся ученику. — И скажи, что случилось.

Улыбаться не хотелось, но Лань Хуань все равно улыбнулся.

— Вас зовет Ханьгуан-цзюнь. — Ученик так торопился доложить, что, кажется, и не заметил вымученной улыбки главы. — Глава Цзян… Он в его доме. Он умирает.

Лань Хуань даже не сразу понял. Тело среагировало быстрее — он был уже в дверях, когда осознание накрыло его целиком и сразу, почти заставив оступиться.

Два часа назад Цзян Ваньинь был здоров, как бык, и так же зол, собираясь говорить с Вэй Ином. Не мог же Вэй Ин?..

Они же как братья.

Страх — и вина, проклятая вина — подкатили к горлу тошнотой, и Лань Хуань зашагал быстрее — никогда путь из библиотеки до комнат Лань Чжаня не был таким длинным.

Около деревянной террасы бестолково жались к перилам трое учеников постарше, то и дело поглядывая на окна — в комнатах было светло, на разбросанных по террасе подушках застыли яркие квадраты, выхватывая из темноты сине-белую ткань.

Лань Хуань жестом велел им отойти подальше, но не отослал — пусть никого не подпускают к дому брата. И едва сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда из дома донесся приглушенный, полный боли крик. Или стон — Лань Хуань не смог бы найти правильное слово. На коже, под широкими рукавами, волоски встали дыбом.

Он торопливо поднялся по ступням и открыл дверь, почему-то ожидая увидеть кровь и изувеченную плоть — как тогда, на войне. Война была полна таких стонов. Но в комнате было чисто, если не считать отброшенного в сторону столика и разбросанных вещей — взгляд зацепился за меч в пурпурных ножнах.

— Брат. — Лань Чжань, бледнее своих одежд, повернулся к нему, но больше ничего не сказал. Он сидел на постели, сжимая руку Цзян Ваньиня, — она то безжизненно обвисала, то вдруг рвалась из захвата, а Цзян Ваньинь хрипло стонал, выгибаясь. Это было похоже на лихорадку, от него несло жаром. Рядом, сгорбившись, сидел Вэй Ин, то ли обнимая, то ли удерживая метавшееся среди спутанных одеял тело.

— Что произошло? — Лань Хуань видел выступивший на висках брата пот. Он отдавал столько ци, что она могла убить человека.

Цзян Чэн выглядел страшно — с заостренным, серым лицом, перекошенным болью, с кровавыми потеками на подбородке. Кровь из носа все продолжала идти, смешиваясь со слезами.

Лань Хуань положил руку на часто вздымающуюся грудь — и ощутил такое кипение потоков ци, будто она сошла с ума и пыталась вырваться из тела. Или что-то сделать с телом — Цзян Ваньинь рвался из их рук, задыхаясь и не имея сил совладать с ним. Пробовать нажимать акупунктурные точки, останавливая безумие ци, было все равно что противостоять пожару с наперстком воды.

— Я виноват, — отстраненным голосом, не вязавшимся с отчаянием, которое выражали его поза и движения, сказал Вэй Ин. — Я снова его подвел.

— Нет! — Лань Чжань будто весь сжался. Поток ци чуть ослаб, и Цзян Ваньинь выгнулся, разевая рот в беззвучном крике.

Лань Хуань осторожно вплел в поток свою ци, перехватывая у брата основную работу, и тот благодарно кивнул. Он и так отдал уже очень много.

— И все-таки, — продолжил Лань Хуань, направляя ци прямо к золотому ядру Цзян Ваньиня. — Что происходит? Вэй Ин?

Он ответил не сразу, то ли успокаиваясь, то ли подбирая слова.

— Мы должны были встретиться здесь, в доме. — Вэй Ин выпрямился, но на Лань Хуаня не смотрел. Он глаз не отрывал от лица Цзян Ваньиня. — Я хотел рассказать ему, что собираюсь… что нашел способ…

— Вэй Ин?

Лань Хуань вдруг понял, как мало в нем осталось терпения. Не из-за нерешительности Вэй Ина. Просто. Из-за всего.

— Он решил, что должен дать мне ребенка, — ответил вместо него Лань Чжань.

О боги и демоны. Лань Хуань на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как содрогается под его ладонью грудь Цзян Ваньиня.

— Как? — спросил он, почти злясь, что приходится требовать каждое новое объяснение.

— Теперь у меня есть золотое ядро, — сказал Вэй Ин, явно заставляя себя. Он морщился с каждым стоном Цзян Ваньиня. — Поменять ян на инь, не навсегда… Я нашел способ. С моим уровнем ци я бы справился, так даже проще изменить тело.

— Полное изменение?

— Н-нет… Не думаю. Только внутренние органы. Ян формирует душу, инь формирует тело, это основа основ. Надо было просто заставить ци…

— Как?

Вэй Ин почти застонал, сутуля плечи.

— Много инь, очень много инь, она подавила бы естественную ци моего тела. На время, я рассчитал, сколько нужно, чтобы выносить ребенка. Но Цзян Чэн выпил сразу несколько чашек, я… я не знаю, что теперь с ним будет.

— Выпил? — спросил Лань Хуань, невольно отвлекаясь на новый болезненный стон — Цзян Ваньинь открыл невидящие глаза и засучил ногами. Разметавшиеся волосы прилипли ко лбу. — И где ты взял столько инь?

— Так было легче всего, просто смешал все нужное с вином. — Вэй Ин с силой надавил на плечи Цзян Ваньиня, заставляя того лечь.

— Что смешал? Как ты мог сосредоточить столько инь в… в вине?!

Но Вэй Ин будто не слышал — всматривался в лицо брата, искаженное болью.

— Амулет с Луаньцзан. Там… там кость оборотня. И яд. Иньских змей, я украл его. И травы. 

Он замолчал, словно забыв, о чем говорил. Лань Чжань недовольно выдохнул, перехватив взгляд Лань Хуаня, и кивком показал на перевернутый кувшин — из него натекла темная лужа вина, среди которой валялось что-то, похожее на кость. Позвонок — и, кажется, человеческий.

— Ясно.

Детали можно узнать потом — пока важнее не дать главе великого Ордена умереть в Облачных Глубинах от внезапной болезни. Лань Хуань сглотнул, заставляя себя не думать о том, что может случиться. Цзян Ваньинь еще жив.

Потока ци, который в него вливали, было достаточно, чтобы разрушить небольшой город, но темная, чужая ци не отступала.

— Я опоздал, твою мать, почему именно сегодня, — Вэй Ин не спрашивал, бормотал вслух бессвязное и злое.

Лань Хуань бросил взгляд на Лань Чжаня — тот плотно сжал губы и не поднимал глаз. Тоже чувствовал вину.

— Я собирался рассказать обо всем Цзян Чэну, просто, чтобы он не узнал потом от других. Но опоздал. Твою мать, ну что я за дурак! А он ждал, и кувшин… Пить надо было строго отмеренные порции — чуть больше с каждым днем. Постепенно. А Цзян Чэн…

— Ты не спрятал кувшин?! — Лань Хуань впервые повысил голос, немного, но этого хватило, чтобы брат замер, широко открыв глаза. В Гусу Лань не пьют вино, подумал Лань Хуань, но если бы кто-то из учеников?..

Надо успокоиться.

— Это же Гусу Лань, тут не пьют, — скривился в жалкой усмешке Вэй Ин, и Лань Чжань тревожно на него посмотрел. — И в наш дом никто не ходит. Я хотел показать…

Словно проклятие, почти равнодушно подумал Лань Хуань. Что бы не сделал Вэй Ин из самых лучших побуждений, оно в итоге оборачивается бедой для кого-то.

Почти как он сам, только он не делал — но побуждения для бездействия тоже были самые достойные.

— Мы позже обсудим твое наказание, — сказал Лань Хуань, и Вэй Ин то ли засмеялся, то ли застонал.

Это тоже у них было общим — никто не мог наказать их суровей, чем они сами.

Проснулся Лань Хуань совершенно разбитым — такого с ним давно не случалось. Слишком выложился, пытаясь сбалансировать ци Цзян Ваньиня, и короткий сон — он не смог не проснуться в пять утра, привычка въелась в плоть и кости, — мало помог.

И вставать все равно придется. Узнать, как пережил эту ночь Цзян Ваньинь — а он ее пережил, иначе главу бы давно разбудили. Хорошо, хотя бы сбежавший на ночную охоту Цзинь Лин пока ничего не знал: лучше, если новости дойдут до него, когда опасность минует. Цзян Ваньинь заменил ему отца, страшно было бы представить его горе.

Лань Хуань положил руку на глаза, словно не желая видеть, как рассветное солнце мягким светом заливает доски пола и край кровати, подбираясь к высунутой из-под одеяла ступне.

Он не помнил, как раздевался вчера — или сегодня? Было уже за полночь, значит, сегодня. Одежда аккуратной стопкой — но недостаточно аккуратной — лежала на столе для письма прямо поверх бумаг и кисточек для письма.

Лань Хуань вздохнул и рывком сел, разглядывая беспорядок, недостойный не то что главы, а любого ученика ордена Гусу Лань. Лента… Ленты не было. В груди налилось тяжестью сердце, болезненно заныло в висках.

— Боги…

Облегчение, которое он ощутил, когда пальцы тронули лоб, было почти таким же сильным, как испуг. Лента перекосилась, слезла на волосы, но все еще была у него — на нем — символом чистоты и непоколебимого достоинства.

Лань Хуань выпутал ленту из волос, вырвав целый клок, и положил поверх вчерашней одежды.

Он устал.

Следует признать, думал он, размеренно шагая к дому брата, что к усталости тоже можно привыкнуть. Объяснить ее кратким сном и потерей ци, затянувшейся ночной охотой, несговорчивыми старейшинами, трудными переговорами или тяжелым слогом древних свитков. Можно было не объяснять — ничего бы не изменилось.

Но — Лань Хуань едва не споткнулся — всегда есть возможность, что он выбрал неправильное слово. Слова — это всегда выбор, и «усталость» казалась самым уместным, но…

— Приветствую главу Лань.

Человек в пурпурном смотрелся неуместно на фоне белых стен и, несмотря на низкий поклон, дорогу преграждал надежно. Значит, люди Цзян Ваньиня уже контролируют ситуацию — в той мере, в которой это позволительно, в конце концов, никто из них двоих не заблуждался в том, что, пожелай глава Лань пройти, его бы не задержала и сотня заклинателей. Но этот выглядел спокойным и уверенным, и Лань Хуань почти физически ощутил, как со спины падает давившее на него бремя.

Что бы он делал с позором, который обрушился на Облачные Глубины?..

— Глава Цзян не хочет никого видеть.

Что ж, радует хотя бы, что глава Цзян в состоянии отдать такое распоряжение.

— У него сейчас лекари.

Снова поклон, но голос чуть дрогнул.

— Я прошу прощения у главы Лань, но приказ господина не обсуждается.

Лань Хуань кивнул, чувствуя одновременно облегчение, что не придется сейчас говорить о чужой боли, и стыд за это.

— Я понимаю. В таком случае, просто передайте ему мои пожелания здоровья. И сообщите, что я хотел бы встретиться с главой Цзян в любой момент, когда он сочтет возможным.

— Да, глава Лань.

Воин Цзян Ваньиня умел держать лицо, разве что был чересчур бледен. Он снова поклонился, заглаживая резкость чужого приказа.

— И… Ханьгуан-Цзюнь находится с главой Цзян?

Не выдворили же его из собственного дома?

— Нет, Ханьгуан-Цзюнь ушел рано утром. И господин Вэй тоже.

Вот тут спокойствие подвело воина — на лице заходили желваки, кулаки сжались.

— Тоже ушел?

— Его счастье, что глава еще не оправился.

Лань Хуань подавил тяжелый вздох и кивнул. Больше в расспросах смысла не было — нужно было поговорить с изгнанным братом и его мужем.

До сих пор это звучало странно — «муж брата». Все, связанное с Вэй Ином, было странным — и страшным, и Лань Хуань все еще чувствовал отчуждение, сжимавшее сердце холодной рукой, когда он видел этого человека с Лань Чжанем. Вэй Ин нес в себе хаос, и только счастьем брата это оправдывалось.

Но на этот раз Вэй Ин поставил в опасность честь ордена, и последствия… Сейчас все возможные последствия представлялись Лань Хуаню в самом мрачном свете.

От таких мыслей снова заломило виски, а движения стали вялыми — будто после многочасовой тренировки или тяжелого боя.

Возможно, «усталость» — правильное слово, просто его недостаточно?

Вэй Ина так и не удалось найти — только Лань Чжаня, хмурого и встревоженного под гладью своей обычной невозмутимости.

В библиотеке было тихо — ученики не смели беспокоить главу, и дальние комнаты были целиком в его распоряжении. Его и брата.

— Ты ищешь способ помочь главе Цзян?

Лань Хуань без приглашения сел за низкий, заваленный древними бамбуковыми свитками, стол напротив Лань Чжаня. Тот отложил мягко стукнувший свиток и коротко кивнул.

— А где Вэй Ин?

— Тоже ищет.

Хорошо бы, нашел, неприязненно подумал Лань Хуань, и от брата это не укрылось. От дурных мыслей стало хуже обоим, и Лань Хуань улыбнулся в слабой попытке извиниться.

— Что с главой Цзян?

Лань Хуань ушел, когда ци Цзян Ваньиня пришла в относительную норму и боль отступила — он провалился то ли в сон, то ли в обморок, который лекари сочли хорошим знаком. Лань Хуань и сам был готов свалиться без сознания, что точно таким знаком бы не стало. Он не помнил, как дошел до своих комнат.

— Изменился, — сказал Лань Чжань, вздохнув. — Злится. Очень злится.

Вот это совершенно не удивляло.

— Он… выдвигает обвинения ордену?

— Нет. Вэй Ин. Только он.

И это тоже было предсказуемо. Лань Хуань вздохнул, без облегчения — Цзян Ваньинь мог потребовать от Гусу Лань возмещения и наказания виновных позже, когда полностью придет в себя. И вряд ли бы кто-то его осудил.

Позор запятнает Гусу Лань, и его глава ничего не сможет сделать.

— Насколько он… здоров?

Лань Чжань поджал губы, точно не хотел отвечать. Наверняка, его терзали те же мысли, только думал он не об ордене, а о человеке.

Хотя, может, немного и об ордене.

— Слаб. В сознании. Ци восстанавливается, но медленно. Лекари сказали, около трех дней.

— Ясно.

Лань Хуань с силой потер виски — кроме брата никто бы не увидел его слабости, а брат знает, насколько он слаб, — и подумал, что стоит, пожалуй, позавтракать. И поговорить с дядей. Попробовать еще раз встретиться с Цзян Ваньинем.

— Тебе нужен отдых, — сказал Лань Чжань, и если он позволил себе такой совет, то дело совсем плохо. Все равно, как если бы кто-то другой закричал в страхе.

— Я отдохну, — пообещал Лань Хуань, поднимаясь. — И помогу тебе.

Им всем нужна помощь. А лучше — чудо.

Цзян Ваньинь всегда отличался гордыней и злопамятностью, хуже того — он был одиночкой, с которым трудно найти общий язык. Лань Хуань так и не нашел — разве что во время войны. Война объединяла.

Им было чуть больше двадцати, они потеряли родных и старую жизнь — и дали друг другу надежду. Это было очень много. Лань Хуань помнил, как посмотрел на него Цзян Ваньинь, когда они встретились на границе земель клана Юй — как будто и его обвинял в гибели Пристани Лотоса. Его спутники — несколько угрюмых заклинателей в пурпуре Цзян и цветах Юй — напряженно держались за мечи.

— Я знаю, вы меня искали. — Цзян Ваньинь не был изысканно вежлив. Коротко поприветствовал и только. Так, как глава ордена приветствует другого главу — уже все знали о смерти их отцов.

— Да. — Лань Хуань потратил семь дней на то, чтобы вызнать что-то о пропавшем наследнике Цзян, но наткнулся на стену молчания и страха. Только этим утром на его стол в уличной забегаловке подбросили записку — несколько иероглифов, лишь время и место. Лань Хуань даже не заметил, кто это сделал.

— Зачем? Что нужно от меня великому ордену Гусу Лань? — спросил Цзян Ваньинь. В его голосе мелькнули горечь и что-то, похожее на презрение, и Лань Хуань понимал его чувства.

— Нам нужны все, готовые поднять мечи против Цишань Вэнь.

Тогда Цзян Ваньинь улыбнулся, и Лань Хуань понял, насколько опасен он стал. В нем вряд ли что-то осталось, кроме ненависти и боли, — такие люди страшнее всего.

Им не было легко друг с другом, но общая цель сглаживала углы. У Лань Хуаня были братья, родной и еще не названые, ему хватало их участия и тепла — пусть не каждый распознал бы их в грубоватых манерах Не Минцзюэ или молчании Лань Чжаня. Цзян Ваньинь всегда был вне их круга, но, кажется, ему было все равно.

Он думал только о мести. И у него был Вэй Ин — Лань Хуань помнил, как тот вернулся почти всесильным. Как яростно и счастливо улыбался Цзян Ваньинь. Как замкнулся в себе Лань Чжань, и даже победа не пробила броню его отстраненности.

Цзян Ваньинь никогда не был человеком, с которым Лань Хуань мог бы сблизиться. Может, поэтому чувство вины перед ним давило, будто каменный свод библиотеки рухнул на его плечи.

Два дня прошли в ожидании новостей и в перестуке бамбуковых свитков — в новых книгах ничего полезного они с Лань Чжанем не отыскали. Цзян Ваньинь не выходил из дома, прогнал лекарей и отказывался говорить с Лань Хуанем.

Неопределенность становилась вязкой, как болото. Лань Хуань плохо спал и даже медитации не помогали.

Лань Чжань, которую ночь проводивший в гостевых покоях — и в одиночестве — сумрачно листал толстую рукопись, и по виду его казалось, что он не читает и строчки. Мысли брата явно блуждали где-то далеко.

— Ужин, — сказал Лань Хуань, только чтобы отвлечь от тяжелого раздумья.

— Я побуду в библиотеке.

Что ж, его право. Оставалось только кивнуть, уважая чужую волю. Надеюсь, подумал Лань Хуань, Вэй Ин скоро вернется — беспокойство Лань Чжаня было почти осязаемым.

С другой стороны, может, и лучше, что пока Вэй Ина нет в Облачных Глубинах. Глава Цзян еще не сказал своего слова.

Лань Хуань встал, оставляя на столе недочитанный свиток, и утомленно потянул шею под внимательным взглядом брата. Тот видел его усталость и страх: нельзя скрыть что-то от того, кто знает тебя не хуже всех правил, выбитых на Стене.

— Я буду в Источнике, — предупредил Лань Хуань, и тот кивнул.

Жаль, что нет правила, которое запрещало бы брату быть столь проницательным.

Около Источника стояла такая тишина, словно уже наступило время сна и Облачные Глубины погрузились в молчание, — но нет, солнце еще только скрылось за соседними горами, и небо казалось светлым и чистым, лишь синеву на востоке пятнали бледные точки звезд. Сумерки опускались медленно.

Лань Хуань разделся, аккуратно сложив одежду на траве, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, настраиваясь на холод, в который предстояло окунуться, и осторожно — камни, опоясывающие водную чашу, были скользкими — зашел в источник.

В первое мгновение холод показался обжигающим. Лань Хуань закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях — и почти наслаждаясь ими. Вода доходила уже до пояса, с каждым шагом поднимаясь все выше. От холода перехватывало дыхание: это было так мучительно хорошо, что Лань Хуань улыбнулся — первой за этот день улыбкой для себя.

Но едва он сел, прижавшись спиной к камням и раздумывая, не окунуться ли в источник с головой, как тишина над водой была разрушена. Довольно грубо — ровный, острый как лед, голос сказал:

— Приветствую главу Лань.

Голос был женским.

Лань Хуань дернулся, не сдержавшись, вода с плеском ударила в грудь.

Женщина сидела у самого дальнего края, в нескромной, почти вызывающей позе – откинулась на камни, положив на них локти, подбородок вздернут, глаза бесстыдно смотрят на почти голого Лань Хуаня.

На левой руке знакомое кольцо.

— Добрый вечер, глава Цзян, — сказал Лань Хуань, тщательно контролируя интонацию. Холода он больше не чувствовал.

— Не самый добрый в моей жизни, но бывало и хуже, — сказал Цзян Ваньинь, и его новый голос был музыкой для ушей. Так, по крайней мере, показалось Лань Хуаню, и он тут же одернул сам себя — не время было думать об этом. — Не могу не заметить, что в горячих источниках отдыхать куда приятнее.

— Э-э.. Позвольте узнать, как вы себя чувствуете?

Слова подбирались с трудом, в мыслях была совершенно недостойная сумятица.

— Как женщина, — с мрачной иронией сказал Цзян Ваньинь, и Лань Хуань невольно улыбнулся. Только потом он понял, что Цзян Ваньинь был пьян.

Или сейчас правильнее — пьяна?

Та, кем стал Цзян Ваньинь, была похожа на него прежнего как сестра. Волосы длиннее, лицо тоньше и черты мягче, пусть все равно слишком резкие для женщины: красота никуда не делась, стала лишь откровеннее. Лань Хуань никак не мог отвести глаз от ее — его — лица.

Слова снова приходилось искать.

— Я имел в виду ваше… душевное состояние.

— О, — сказал Цзян Ваньинь, резко выпрямляясь. — Кажется, я стану единственным в Поднебесной человеком, который убил брата дважды. Одного и того же.

— Ваши чувства можно понять, — вежливо кивнул Лань Хуань, собираясь перейти к напрашивающемуся «но», однако у него не получилось. Из головы вылетели все разумные и успокаивающие слова.

Цзян Ваньинь встал, покачнувшись, и раздраженно запахнул мокрое платье, в которое — хвала всем богам! — был одет. Но даже так тонкая мокрая ткань не скрывала очертаний груди и бедер, и Лань Хуань со смешанными чувствами наблюдал, как Цзян Ваньинь делает только хуже: почти прозрачный шелк облепил тело, не скрывая почти ничего.

— Вряд ли вы сможете понять мои… чувства, — холодно сказал Цзян Ваньинь. — И, глава Лань, на людей невежливо так смотреть.

Упрек — на самом деле, насмешка — был справедлив, но вместе со стыдом почему-то пришло недовольство — Лань Хуань хотел смотреть.

— Простите. — Он, конечно, отвел взгляд. — Я… Я думал, изменения были только внутренними.

— Не уверен, что быть мужчиной с… женскими внутренностями мне понравилось бы больше, — хмыкнул Цзян Ваньинь, а потом, почти без паузы, сказал: — Я благодарю вас за то, что вы спасли мне жизнь. Я не буду выдвигать обвинения против великого ордена Гусу Лань.

— Глава Цзян!.. — Лань Хуань тоже встал, они оказались лицом друг к другу, и теперь стала явно видна их новая разница в росте — Цзян Ваньинь едва доставал ему до плеча.

— Что вас не устраивает, глава Лань? — Красавице, в которую он превратился, приходилось смотреть на него снизу вверх, и это было одновременно неправильно и волнующе. — Может, вы потребуете, чтобы я простил и…

Цзян Ваньинь не сказал «Вэй Ина», только скривился, как будто это имя причиняло ему боль.

— Я… Нет, я приношу вам свои извинения, и благодарен, что вы столь великодушны…

— Замолчите!

От ненависти, сквозившей в словах и взгляде Цзян Ваньиня, Лань Хуань замер. Впервые его кто-то так открыто ненавидел — не считая его самого.

Лань Хуань никогда не сталкивался с этим Цзян Ваньинем — отбросившим холодную вежливость, бешеным псом из историй, в которых, казалось, было больше страха, чем правды.

Нельзя недооценивать чужую ярость.

Цзян Ваньинь взял себя в руки быстро, всего несколько вдохов-выдохов, и махнул рукой в жесте, который можно было бы счесть извинением. Прилипшая к телу ткань натянулась, мелькнуло темное очертание соска, и все еще ошеломленный Лань Хуань зацепился за него взглядом — и, боги, до чего это было непристойно!

— Простите мою несдержанность. Я не хочу сейчас разговаривать, — успокаиваясь, сказал Цзян Ваньинь, ничего не заметивший. Он прикрыл глаза ладонью и с силой потер, будто прогоняя головную боль.

— Глава Цзян, я уважаю ваше желание и могу вас оставить…

— Нет. Оставайтесь вы, я ухожу. От холодной воды никакого толка, только протрезвел.

Лань Хуань не был в этом уверен — к берегу Цзян Ваньинь шагнул, покачиваясь, даже руку вытянул, пытаясь сохранить равновесие.

— Вам… все еще больно? — вопрос прозвучал уже в спину Цзян Ваньиня, и тот обернулся, едва не упав. Лань Хуань успел подхватить его за плечи — холодные, тонкие, совсем не такие, как должны были быть, — но Цзян Ваньинь резко отстранился.

— Уже не так, — сказал он, не глядя на Лань Хуаня. — Но, пожалуй, мне нужно еще вина. — Цзян Ваньинь вдруг усмехнулся, на его новом лице это выглядело… привлекательно. — Я храбро продолжаю пить вино в Гусу Лань, ничему меня не учит жизнь, не так ли? Зря я не чтил ваши правила.

Лань Хуань улыбнулся, хотя шутка была совсем несмешной. От непонятных чувств сжималось сердце.

— Еще одно. — Цзян Ваньинь совсем не обращал внимания на одежду, забыв про ее нескромность. И про свое тело — хотя он все же был мужчиной, что бы там не видел Лань Хуань, не имея сил не смотреть.

— Да?

Наверное, так и должно было быть, ведь Цзян Ваньинь красив. Как бы он ни изменился, красота не ушла, она просто стала другой. В сгущавшейся темноте, в воде по середину бедер, стояла прекраснейшая женщина, и Лань Хуань сжал руку в кулак, давя неуместное желание дотронуться до нее еще раз.

— Цзинь Лин должен вернуться завтра, я сам хочу с ним поговорить обо всем случившемся. А потом вернусь в Пристань.

Лань Хуань кивнул. Отчего-то внутри все сжалось.

— Я прослежу, чтобы все так и было.

Медитация мало помогла успокоению души и тела, но хотя бы ци больше не текла обмелевшей рекой, восстанавливаясь все быстрее. В библиотеку этим утром Лань Хуань не пошел — и причина этого его смущала.

Если отбросить в сторону благопристойные оправдания — их Лань Хуань мог сочинить с десяток и ни одно из них не было бы ложью, — то правда была проста и постыдна. Он прятался от брата.

Лань Хуань пребывал в такой сумятице мыслей, что брат не смог бы этого не заметить. А объяснить ее не было возможности, это было сложно сделать даже самому себе.

Когда в дверь деликатно постучали, а ученик сообщил чуть сбившимся от торопливости голосом, что вернулись ночные охотники, Лань Хуань уже бросил все попытки глубоко погрузиться в целительное недумание. Разумнее было выпить чая и проверить расходы на наблюдательные башни — работа, которую он каждый раз откладывал, но сегодняшнее неспокойное состояние подходило для нее идеально.

Лань Хуань молча кивнул, откладывая счетные книги, и ученик ушел, не дождавшись новых распоряжений.

Лань Хуань положил руки на стол — ладони прижались к прохладной деревянной столешнице. Пальцы не дрожали. Хорошо.

Цзинь Лина он перехватил около тренировочного поля — тот стоял среди таких же мальчишек в золотом и белом и слушал что-то, что рассказывал им Лань Цзиньи, размахивая руками так, как совсем не пристало ученику ордена Гусу Лань.

Довольные лица, мятые одежды, усталость движений — и даже сейчас они не торопились разбежаться по своим комнатам. Лань Хуань вдруг вспомнил тех, кто когда-то был на их месте, таких же беззаботных — пускай даже только в то мимолетное время — и занятых только одним днем, одной победой.

Не Хуайсан обмахивался веером и смеялся, Вэй Ин, не умея быть спокойным, рассказывал что-то, изображая все в лицах, а Цзян Чэн закатывал глаза, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. Сейчас казалось странным, что эти трое могли быть такими. Что они именно такими и должны были быть.

— Глава Цзинь, — позвал Лань Хуань, улыбаясь всем и никому. — Могу я с вами поговорить?

Цзинь Лин — как же он похож на Цзян Ваньиня, раньше это сходство так не бросалось в глаза — кивнул остальным, склонившимся в вежливом поклоне перед главой ордена, и подошел ближе.

— Приветствую главу Лань.

Лань Хуань не готовился к разговору — и зря. Слова вдруг застряли на языке.

— С возвращением, глава Цзинь. Вынужден отвлечь вас… — Он замолк, подбирая слова. — Дело в том, что глава Цзян все еще в Облачных Глубинах.

Цзинь Лин удивленно поднял брови и тут же нахмурился, сразу догадавшись, что дело не в том, что Цзян Ваньинь решил отдохнуть пару дней среди горных красот.

— Что-то случилось? Где дядя?

— Он сам с вами поговорит.

Цзинь Лин смотрел так, как смотрят в ожидании беды.

Они дошли до дома, который занимал Цзян Ваньинь, очень быстро — но могли бы еще быстрее, дай Лань Хуань волю тревоге Цзинь Лина, — и стражи в пурпурном низко им поклонились и на этот раз беспрекословно открыли двери.

Лань Хуань вдруг понял, что тоже сдерживает шаг, — дай он себе разрешение, то уже взлетел бы на невысокое крыльцо. Просто чтобы проверить, верно ли он запомнил изгиб тонких бровей над темными глазами. И тонкость рук, и…

— Дядя?!

Жаловаться на память Лань Хуаню не придется.

Цзян Ваньинь стоял — стояла — прямо посреди комнаты, в темном платье (где он его взял?), с закрученным на затылке тяжелым узлом волос (зачем он их снова прячет?) и непроницаемым лицом (белая бумага, черные росчерки туши).

Цзинь Лин ни на мгновение не усомнился в том, кто эта женщина, пусть она и сложила руку на руку, скрывая Цзыдянь.

— А-Лин. Глава Лань.

Можно было бы почувствовать себя лишним, но Лань Хуань ничего не чувствовал — кроме нарастающего осознания. И, кажется, отчаяния.

Он потом разберется, когда не будет видеть ее.

— Что с тобой случилось?! Дядя?! — Цзинь Лин, волнуясь, подскочил к женщине и схватил ее за руку — и тут же получил подзатыльник. — Дядя!

— Несчастный случай, — мрачно сказал Цзян Ваньинь. — Пока я, как видишь, побуду тетей.

Самообладание давалось ему тяжело — фиолетовая молния на мгновение оплела пальцы и пропала, но на лице не дрогнул ни мускул.

— Да я вижу, что тетей! — Пусть Цзинь Лин был не совсем плоть от плоти Цзян Ваньиня, воспитанием он точно был обязан ему. — Но как?!

— Если говорить языком умных книг, то… Ладно, — Цзян Ваньинь махнул рукой. — Знаешь, как становятся оборотнями?

— Это входит в обучение, — зачем-то сказал Лань Хуань и тут же почувствовал на себе два тяжелых взгляда. Пришлось улыбаться.

— Ци меняется, — пробормотал Цзинь Лин, чуть краснея. — Э-э… Меняется ци.

— Глава Лань? — Цзян Чэн высоко поднял брови — идеальные, как ветви ивы, — и Лань Хуань тоже захотел покраснеть. Но не из-за того, что Цзинь Лин не должным образом относился к занятиям.

— Я передам дяде, что нужно обязательно повторить этот урок, — сдержанно ответил он, и Цзян Чэн хмыкнул. — Вместо ночной охоты.

— Глава Лань настолько добр, чтобы почти тебя не наказывать, но со мной тебе так не повезло. Десять кругов до озера и обратно.

— Дядя!

— Пятнадцать. А потом пойдешь в библиотеку и прочитаешь все, что там есть, про перекидывающихся чудовищ.

— Но ты же не оборотень? — Цзинь Лин совершенно не расстроился из-за выволочки и наказания, кажется, он старался подойти поближе, чтобы смотреть на Цзян Чэна сверху вниз — теперь-то он мог. Лань Хуань вдруг тоже повеселел, хотя, боги, как глупо все это было.

Как страшно.

— Лучше бы оборотень, но, к сожалению, нет. Принцип обращения тот же, — сказал Цзян Чэн, закатив глаза. — Я… случайно выпил то, что не стоило даже нюхать.

— Что выпил?

— Ты тоже хочешь, юная госпожа?

— Дядя! — Цзинь Лин обиженно сморщился, но сквозь гримасу проглядывал смех. И, возможно, причиной тому была не шутка, а шок. Цзян Ваньинь натянуто, явно пытаясь держать лицо перед племянником, улыбнулся — а у Лань Хуаня все равно часто-часто застучало сердце.

Он почти не слушал, что рассказывает Цзян Ваньинь Цзинь Лину, только следил взглядом за каждым движением белых рук и поворотом головы.

И потом следил — когда Цзян Ваньинь, высоко подняв голову, покидал Облачные Глубины, окруженный пурпурной свитой. Рядом с ними его фигура казалась очень тонкой и маленькой.

Лань Хуань никогда не чувствовал себя так странно.

Вести о приключившемся с главой Цзян несчастье разнеслись по орденам и кланам с быстротой лесного пожара. Злословие и сплетни в Гусу Лань запрещались, но Гусу Лань не был всем миром — Лань Хуань вычитывал насмешки и злые намеки в строках приходивших писем и в словах зачастивших гостей.

Всех волновало, что случилось с грозным главой Цзян в Облачных Глубинах — и что теперь с этим делать. Словно бы их осведомленность на что-то могла повлиять.

— Разве может женщина стоять во главе великого ордена? — почти прямо спросил глава Яо, но имени Цзян Ваньиня не упомянул. Лань Хуань невольно нахмурился, и гость — нежданный и не самый желанный — чуть стушевался, пряча кисти в широких рукавах.

— Вы говорите о главе Цзян? — Ровный голос не выдавал его истинных чувств. — Глава Цзян дал повод усомниться в своей власти? Может быть, в Пристани Лотоса кто-то недоволен?

— Даже если кто-то недоволен, разве осмелится он выступить против Цзыдяня?

Если глава Яо хотел, чтобы Лань Хуань проявил понимание, то добился он противоположного.

— В таком случае, что вас беспокоит, глава Яо? Главой всегда будет тот, кто может удержать власть и кому повинуются. Напомнить вам, что Гусу Лань некогда тоже возглавляла женщина?

— Глава Лань, я…

На немолодом лице мелькнуло выражение, которое Лань Хуань принял за разочарование.

— Что вы хотели сказать?

Глава Яо только вздохнул. Вероятно, разочарование было как раз тем, чего он и ожидал.

— К тому же, — сказал Лань Хуань, глядя на смущенного собеседника с куда меньшим осуждением, нежели он испытывал, — глава Цзян стал жертвой заклятья, а вы знаете — необратимых заклятий почти нет.

Почти — жестокая оговорка, но она не в силах перечеркнуть надежду.

— Да будет так, да будет так, — пробормотал глава Яо, пряча глаза. — Глава Цзян должен приложить все усилия.

— Я уверен в главе Цзян. — Лань Хуань улыбнулся, но внутри тяжело колыхнулась тревога. За Цзян Ваньиня, за самого себя — за те противоречивые желания, что обуревали душу. — Через десять дней Большой совет, на котором он наверняка убедит вас в своем праве оставаться главой… в любых обстоятельствах.

— Если глава Цзян на него явится.

Глава Яо не зря славился дурным языком.

Цзян Ваньинь не пропустил совет — и, возможно, именно из-за ожиданий, что ему не хватит самоуверенности, чтобы на него прибыть.

Ему хватило. С лихвой.

Лань Хуань стоял рядом с Не Хуайсаном — веер в руке Верховного заклинателя замер, не закончив взмаха, — и смотрел, как Цзян Чэн поднимается по ступеням Золотой лестницы.

За их спинами кто-то громко вздохнул, тишина прокатилась над толпой громче грозового раската; Цзинь Лин шагнул вперед — спрятав в складках одежды стиснутый кулак.

Цзян Ваньинь хмуро смерил взглядом затихших заклинателей и отвернулся с высокомерием, которого не стало меньше из-за надетого на нем женского платья. Заколка осталась той же — только сплетенные замысловатым узлом волосы отличали прическу от прежней.

Строгий белый воротник подчеркивал тонкость шеи.

— Глава Цзян, — сказал Цзинь Лин, и получил в ответ короткий кивок. Произнесенный вслух титул разрушил тишину: шепот и приглушенные восклицания вдруг заполнили все вокруг, и Лань Хуань едва удержал улыбку на губах.

Острое желание заслонить Цзян Ваньиня от дышащей злым любопытством толпы сжало грудь, но тот вряд ли бы это оценил: холодный взгляд на мгновение остановился на лице Лань Хуаня, будто отталкивая.

Этот холод не покидал Цзян Ваньиня ни в словах, ни в движениях. Только для Цзинь Лина было сделано исключение — на него Цзян Ваньинь смотрел так же, как и всегда. Чуть приподнявшийся уголок рта, смягчившаяся линия подбородка — словно среди темных туч мелькнуло синее небо. 

Лань Хуань знал, что его ревность неуместна, постыдна и даже глупа, но знать можно многое, а чувства разуму подчинить почти невозможно. Скрыть — да, этому Лань Хуаню пришлось научиться.

— Приветствую главу Цзян, — сказал он, мягко улыбаясь, и вдруг почувствовал ветерок — легкое прикосновение к запястью и пальцам. Не Хуайсан, наконец, вспомнил о веере.

— Глава Лань, глава Не.

Цзян Чэн не стал поддерживать разговор — прошел мимо, не останавливаясь. Лань Хуань усилием воли заставил себя не оглядываться, провожая взглядом жестко выпрямленную спину.

Не Хуайсан, конечно же, оглянулся.

— Что ж, — сказал он так тихо, что его услышал лишь Лань Хуань. — Цзян Ваньинь может утешаться хотя бы тем, что ныне он, видимо, прекраснейшая из женщин.

— Не знаю…

— Прекраснейшая ли? — уточнил Не Хуайсан, прячась за веером.

— Утешится ли он этим.

То, что никто в его глазах не будет красивее, Лань Хуань знал совершенно точно.

Их встреча была случайной — и все равно Лань Хуань почувствовал себя назойливым преследователем. Он целый день пытался не смотреть на Цзян Ваньиня, но получалось плохо — взгляд то и дело возвращался к бледному, будто выточенному из нефрита, лицу.

Он не хотел тревожить Цзян Ваньиня, просто вышел в сад, спасаясь от изнуряющей вечерней жары. Может, того же хотел и Цзян Ваньинь, укрываясь в галерее, опоясывающей пруд и цветущие магнолии. Он стоял у резной колонны, положив руки на каменные перила, пока слуга, на которого он и не глядел, вполголоса что-то докладывал. Закатное солнце золотом ложилось на кожу и зажигало рыжеватое пламя в черных волосах.

Лань Хуань не собирался мешать, но Цзян Ваньинь повернул голову, будто почувствовав его присутствие. Взмахом руки он отослал слугу, и Лань Хуань счел это если не приглашением, то разрешением подойти.

Он предпочел бы уйти или, по крайней мере, он предпочитал обманываться этой мыслью.

— Глава Лань.

Цзян Ваньинь выглядел усталым — лицо стало еще бледнее, тонкая морщинка залегла между бровей.

— Вы тоже вышли прогуляться после столь утомительного собрания?

Ничего не значащий разговор, от которого по коже бежали мурашки. От тяжелого запаха магнолий болезненно стиснуло виски.

— Вы хотели сказать — после праздника злорадства? — Цзян Чэн хмыкнул, тяжело, по-мужски, навалившись локтями на перила.

Первый день Совета — всегда церемониальный. День, когда можно обсудить свои беспокойства и чаяния с теми, кого не опасаешься, и приглядеться к тем, с кем не станешь делить и чашку риса.

А еще — полюбоваться на постигшее высокомерного главу Цзян воздаяние за все нанесенные им обиды. Лань Хуань почти чувствовал те липкие взгляды и смешки, которые сопровождали каждый его шаг.

— Вы им не по зубам, — улыбнулся Лань Хуань, подойдя так близко, как только допускали приличия. В пруду что-то плеснуло — карпы? Их хватало в резиденции Цзинь.

— Я устал, — признался вдруг Цзян Ваньинь, и Лань Хуань застыл, не зная, что сказать в ответ на эту откровенность. — Устал ждать, пока Вэй Усянь разберется во всем этом. Я хочу свое тело.

— Он делает все возможное, я не сомневаюсь. — Лань Хуань внезапно осознал, что ласкает взглядом прилипшую к виску тонкую прядь — и счастье, что Цзян Ваньинь смотрел не на него, а в сад. И то, кажется, не видя ни магнолий, ни пионов. — В Облачных Глубинах тоже ищут… решение.

В том, что в Юньмэн Цзян только этим и занимаются, Лань Хуань не сомневался.

— Благодарю. — Цзян Ваньинь криво усмехнулся, явно не веря в усилия кого бы то ни было, кроме бывшего друга. — Очень уж хочется снова посмотреть на этих… сверху вниз.

— Разве вы так и не делаете? Вы смотрите так, будто стали на голову выше.

Цзян Чэн дернул плечом, ничего не ответив.

— Вы не похожи на человека, который испытывает… — Лань Хуань едва не сказал «стыд», но это было неправильно, — неловкость.

Но Цзян Ваньинь был достаточно проницателен, чтобы верно истолковать заминку. Он резко выпрямился, вперив в Лань Хуаня темный взгляд.

— Я не испытываю… неловкости.

Эта пауза была специальной. Заставившей Лань Хуаня сглотнуть.

— Благодарю за беседу, глава Лань, — холодно сказал Цзян Ваньинь, вытягивая руки в прощальном жесте. — Вы кое-что мне подсказали.

— Я... Глава Цзян, я ни на мгновение не держал в мыслях чего-либо, что могло бы вас задеть. Лишь мое косноязычие…

— Не извиняйтесь, глава Лань, — прервал его Цзян Ваньинь, и лед из его голоса никуда не ушел. — Вы ни в чем не виноваты.

Он ушел, оставив Лань Хуаня в галерее — вместе с виной, которой не было, и желаниями, которых не должно было быть.

Лань Хуань плохо спал ночью. Была ли тому виной душная жара, наполненная стрекотом сверчков, или тяжелые, выматывающие сны, которых он не помнил наутро, но бодрости телу эта ночь не прибавила. Как и бодрости духу — Лань Хуань чувствовал давящее беспокойство, и источником его был глава Цзян.

Жаль, что в Башне Кои нет ледяных источников.

Павильон, в котором проводился Совет — и при Цзинь Гуаньшане, и при Цзинь Гуанъяо, и теперь — был почти заполнен, когда Лань Хуань занял свое место. Цзинь Лин сидел во главе, строго выпрямив спину, и, кажется, нетерпеливо ждал дядю — его место еще пустовало. Непростое испытание — на первом же Совете ему выпала роль хозяина.

В зале стоял ровный, ввинчивающийся в виски гул, и Лань Хуань позволил себе на несколько мгновений закрыть глаза — и тут же их распахнул.

Цзян Ваньинь вошел в зал в почти полной тишине. Не Хуайсан, до того лениво обмахивавшийся веером, вдруг словно бы вытянулся, по-птичьи наклонив голову набок, Цзинь Лин застыл, прикипев взглядом к тонкой фигуре.

— Главы. — Цзян Ваньинь был вежлив и надменен, и лицо его было совершенно бесстрастным, когда он опустился на расшитую пионами подушку рядом с Не Хуайсаном. Лань Хуань сидел напротив.

Выгодная позиция. Почти смертельная.

Цзян Ваньинь кивнул ему, чуть сощурив глаза, будто чего-то ожидая. Белоснежная грудь — солнце и штандарты Ланьлин Цзинь бросали на нее золотистый отблеск, кожа почти светилась — была открыта ровно настолько, чтобы ни один блюститель нравственности не смог придраться. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы все взгляды собрались на плечах и тонких ключицах. И ниже.

Платье окутывало тело, скрывая и дразня чужой взор. Еще чуть тоньше — и шелк был бы прозрачен.

Лань Хуань кивнул, приветствуя Цзян Ваньиня. Он смотрел в темные, злые глаза — и только туда.

— Великий орден Ланьлин Цзинь принимает Большой совет этого года…

Цзинь Лин говорил звонко и гладко — его хорошо учили. Цзян Ваньинь обо всем позаботился, и даже выходка с объявлением себя главой Цзинь сработала, как надо. Ничего не изменилось, и потом. Цзян Ваньинь, что бы про него не думали, никогда и ничему не позволял сбить себя с цели — даже собственному телу.

Он ни на шаг не отклонился от плана, который, как не сомневался Лань Хуань, был продуман до мелочей — Цзян Ваньинь не любил рисковать. Потому и отправил Цзинь Лина в Облачные Глубины — только последний простак не понял бы, зачем глава Цзян так внезапно и срочно спрятал племянника высоко в горах. Лань Хуань улыбался, слушая речи о необходимых знаниях и мудрости библиотек, но согласился.

Цзинь Лину и в самом деле было слишком опасно оставаться в Башне Кои — и слишком рано сталкиваться с неприглядными торгами и угрозами, которыми ему расчищали путь к наследству. Цзян Ваньинь еще успеет преподать ему знания из свитков, к которым не каждого допустят в библиотеке Облачных Глубин, — и те, что может дать лишь человек, отстоявший свой орден после казавшегося неминуемым конца.

Каждый из них в свое время был не готов к войне и власти, но они научились.

Но вот к тому, что сейчас видел перед собой Лань Хуань, готовым быть невозможно. Красавица в шелковых одеждах, холодная, как зимний рассвет, со знакомой — до головокружения — хмурой складкой между бровями. Она наклонилась к что-то тихо спросившему Не Хуайсану — движения были плавными, но все же в них угадывалась скованность — и ответ расслышали все.

— Жарко.

Цзян Ваньинь пожал плечами, будто иных причин для тонких, расшитых лотосами шелков у него не нашлось. Лань Хуань снова столкнулся с ним взглядом, и на этот раз в темных глазах ему почудилась насмешка.

Им всем сегодня будет жарко, подумал Лань Хуань, оглядев разнаряженных и уже потных заклинателей. Мало кто достигал такого уровня самосовершенствования, чтобы жара и стужа не терзали тело.

Он достиг, но ему тоже придется непросто.

Цзян Ваньинь чуть наклонился вперед, высматривая что-то в разложенном на столе свитке, и Лань Хуань вздохнул. Очень непросто.

Пожалуй, он будет смотреть на заколку, украшавшую волосы Цзян Ваньиня. Она единственная не поменялась — если не считать его же нрава.

Вэй Ин явился в ночи, как и положено вестнику хаоса. За Лань Хуанем пришел брат — он, в отличие от любовника, понимал, что все происходящее напрямую затрагивает орден Гусу Лань. То, что Цзян Ваньинь отказался от обвинений, делало ношу Лань Хуаня лишь немного легче.

В покоях Цзян Ваньиня было душно, как и во всем дворце, занавеси на окнах не шевелились — ветер будто умер.

Свечи, щедро расставленные по комнате, делали все еще хуже.

— …уже столько раз твердил! Цзян Чэн!

— Не смей! Не смей меня упрекать!

Нельзя было оставлять их вдвоем, подумал Лань Хуань, заслышав раздраженные голоса. Но судя по тому, что говорили они глухо и едва ли не переходя на шепот, спорщики держали себя в руках.

При виде их с Лань Чжанем они замолчали, Цзян Ваньинь оборвал себя на полуслове. Он все еще был в платье, и контраст резких, мужских движений и женской красоты царапал взгляд.

— Что такое? — спросил Лань Чжань, становясь так, словно бы защищал Вэй Ина. Цзян Ваньинь поморщился и скрестил руки на высокой груди — и, небо, эта поза сделала все только хуже. Лань Хуань потер висок, думая, что день и без того был долгим и тяжелым.

— Ничего, если не считать некоторых мелочей, — язвительно сказал Цзян Ваньинь. — Второй господин Лань вряд ли должен беспокоиться о моем сомнительном положении.

Это было несправедливо. Лань Чжань не отходил от Вэй Ина, они вместе искали то, что — Лань Хуань вздохнул — вернет прежнее положение Цзян Ваньиню. Не сомнительное.

Лань Чжань обернулся к Вэй Ину, будто не расслышав полную яда тираду. Тот слабо улыбнулся, убеждая, что все в порядке, и только тогда Лань Чжань расслабился — это было видно по чуть опавшей линии плеч.

Если бы Лань Хуань не знал брата так хорошо, он бы и не заметил.

— Разве я не прав? — спросил Цзян Ваньинь, распаляясь еще больше. — Все, что волнует благородного господина — благополучие его… Я даже не знаю, как тебя назвать, Вэй Усянь.

Он рассмеялся, неприятно и зло, и все равно у Лань Хуаня замерло сердце. Недостойное, стыдное желание, в котором трудно признаться даже себе, застило все благие намерения.

Лань Хуань отчетливо понимал, что нет никого на свете, кто привлекал его больше той женщины, которая стояла перед ним и раздраженно крутила на пальце Цзыдянь, — знакомым движением, которое он видел сотни раз. Но раньше от него так не стучало сердце. Не хотелось схватить тонкую руку, останавливая и успокаивая.

Приворотное заклятие? Но какой же оно должно быть силы, чтобы подействовать на заклинателя его уровня?

Глупо винить в чувствах чужие происки.

— Глава Лань? — теперь Цзян Ваньинь злился на него. Наверное, он слишком пристально смотрел.

Вэй Ин, молча выслушавший почти неприкрытое оскорбление, скользнул взглядом по Лань Хуаню и тут же отвернулся.

— Глава Цзян, может быть, выслушаем господина Вэя? Мне кажется, ему есть, что сказать.

Цзян Ваньинь скривился, будто Лань Хуань предложил ему извиниться перед Вэй Ином, но ничего не сказал, только пожал плечами. В этом движении тоже была неприязнь — уже к Лань Хуаню. Что ж, это действительно неприятно — когда твою злость предпочитают не замечать, будто ее нет или она ничего не значит.

— Господин Вэй?

— Давайте сядем, — сказал Лань Чжань, снова становясь щитом и доспехами. Вэй Ин даже чуть улыбнулся, и напряженная морщина в уголке рта разгладилась.

Лань Хуань сел подальше от Цзян Ваньиня — потому, что хотел сесть как можно ближе.

— Я уже сказал Цзян Чэну, что… что кое-что нашел. — Вэй Ин сел рядом с Лань Чжанем, их колени соприкасались. Кажется, они бы даже взялись за руки, если бы это не было столь неуместно. И вызывающе — Цзян Ваньинь снова вцепился в Цзыдянь, беспокойно щуря глаза.

Он выглядел болезненно одиноким.

— В том зелье, что ты тогда… что было в кувшине, было несколько трав и… кое-что редкое, но ничего такого, чего бы я не смог добыть. Кроме самого главного.

— Заклятия? — ровным голосом спросил Цзян Ваньинь, и Вэй Ин помотал головой. Волосы — пыльные и слишком гладкие, он пришел к Цзян Ваньиню сразу же, не тратя время на себя, — упали на усталое лицо.

— Заклятие я бы смог поменять так, как надо, — сказал он. — Там есть и темная, и светлая ци, но я бы справился. Вернее, как раз я бы справился.

Использовать их в одном заклинании?..

Это был уровень, достойный бессмертных. Если бы они хотя бы помыслили обратиться к темной ци.

— Там был змеиный яд. — Вэй Ин вздохнул, бросив виноватый взгляд на Лань Хуаня. — Тот, который… Хм.

— Он был среди трофеев, причитавшихся Гусу Лань после уничтожения Вэней, — Лань Чжань пришел на помощь. Как всегда. — Я позволил Вэй Ину его взять.

— Я не сказал, зачем он мне.

— Брат? — Лицо Лань Чжаня было непроницаемым. Он снова был готов к наказанию.

— Я понял, — коротко сказал Лань Хуань. Это дело, которое не должно было решаться сейчас — когда глава другого ордена усмехается, слушая разговор.

— Все дело в этом яде. Он очень редкий. — Вэй Ин стиснул переплетенные пальцы, на мгновение запнувшись. — Это почти чистая инь.

Лань Хуань вздрогнул — он тут же вспомнил, что это были за змеи и где они обитали. Неудивительно, что яд был среди сокровищ Вэней.

— Инь? Тогда это…

Цзян Ваньинь, судя по закаменевшему лицу, тоже знал про этих змей. Их называли змеи инь-ян, забыв про настоящее название — зачем оно для порождений чистой ци?

— Да. Я даже не знаю, существуют ли они еще. — Вэй Ин опустил глаза. — И я использовал весь яд, который был. Там оставалось несколько капель, и… Ну, он весь ушел на зелье.

— Теперь нужно искать этот яд? Змей? — Про себя Цзян Ваньинь явно добавил неприличных определений и яду, и змеям, но ему хватило выдержки не ругаться вслух.

— Я искал везде, где можно, яда нет. — Вэй Ин прикусил губу. — Но змеи… Я отправлюсь за ними. Я найду их хозяина… хозяйку и попрошу. Я все сделаю.

— Мы отправимся, — уточнил Лань Чжань. — И все сделаем.

Но Цзян Ваньинь действительно много знал об иньских змеях.

— Как легко ты обещаешь, Вэй Ин. — Холодная улыбка скрывала другое: растерянность, готовую перерасти в страх. — Только вот ни один мужчина не сможет увидеть их хозяйку, не говоря уже об остальном. Даже если этот мужчина — обрезанный рукав.

Цзян Ваньинь привычно прятал страх и обиду за язвительностью, но Лань Чжань все равно напрягся. Такая отталкивающая черта, подумал Лань Хуань, столько грубости и желания уязвить.

Столько одиночества.

— Я… Я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Мне придется идти самому, это очевидно, — сказал Цзян Ваньинь, отмахиваясь от подавшегося вперед Вэй Ина. — Благодарю покорно. Всегда мечтал прогуляться по северным провинциям, забросив орден. А Пустые Земли — ну, кому же из заклинателей не хотелось бы там оказаться.

Пустые Земли — большая, почти в полпровинции, территория, на которой ци не давалась никому, какими бы не были умения и силы. И Пустыми эти земли звали только заклинатели — там, где ци недоступна, нет и нечисти, зато хорошо простым людям. Широкие долины, тянувшиеся почти до моря, были густо заселены и богаты.

Заклинателям там делать было нечего.

— Я пойду с тобой. — Вэй Ин бросил быстрый взгляд на Лань Чжаня. — Мы пойдем.

— Нет уж, — мрачно сказал Цзян Ваньинь. — Даже не думай. Если что и может сделать путешествие еще хуже, то это вы двое.

— Но…

— Я хочу предложить главе Цзян свое общество, — мягко прервал Вэй Ина Лань Хуань, чуть поклонившись. — Я понимаю чувства главы Цзян, но орден Гусу Лань несет ответственность за его… ситуацию, и я прошу облегчить бремя моей вины и согласиться.

Тишина после его слов — наверное, излишне вежливых — длилась долго, Лань Хуань успел обвести взглядом всех троих и беспокойно улыбнуться.

— Благодарю главу Лань за предложение… — начал Цзян Ваньинь и стало понятно, что он скажет «нет».

— Это прекрасная мысль! — перебил его Вэй Ин, от избытка чувств хлопнув в ладоши. — Цзэу-цзюнь, вас в самом деле не затруднит?..

Оставить все дела в ордене и уйти в Пустые Земли с раздраженным до зубовного скрежета Цзян Ваньинем? Или лучше сказать — с женщиной, чье совершенство и несовершенство заставляют плакать сердце? 

— Ни в коей мере, — легко сказал Лань Хуань, и это не было ложью.

Идти решили вдвоем, прямо из Башни Кои, дождавшись окончания Совета. И скрытно — Цзян Ваньинь злился, но так было лучше. В землях, где вся их мощь и духовное оружие значили меньше, чем кулаки и мечи обычных воинов, чужое внимание было опасно. Местная знать не жаловала заклинателей и брала на службу тех, кто бежал в Пустые Земли, прячась от мести или кары орденов, — вооруженному отряду там бы не обрадовались.

Но обычная странствующая пара не притянет лишний взгляд, завистливый или враждебный.

— Почему я не убил его сразу, — сквозь зубы сказал Цзян Ваньинь, рассматривая скромные одежды — в самый раз для небогатой горожанки. На изысканном шелковом покрывале они казались линялой тряпкой.

Лань Хуань не стал присматриваться — одежда его не волновала, а вот вид широкой кровати — да. В спальне Цзян Ваньиня он чувствовал себя неловко и хорошо одновременно, возбуждение — легкое, будто по коже провели кончиками пальцев, — заставляло строже выпрямиться и тщательнее подбирать слова.

— Это ненадолго. Всего десять дней, может, чуть больше. И потом все станет по-прежнему.

Хотя вот в этом Лань Хуань сомневался — не в Цзян Ваньине. В себе.

— По-прежнему, — повторил за ним Цзян Ваньинь и устало потер виски. Широкий рукав соскользнул, обнажая предплечье. — Уже поздно, глава Лань.

— Нет, что вы… Вы имеете в виду, что сейчас поздно? — Лань Хуань смущенно улыбнулся, извиняясь. — Да, нам рано в дорогу. Вам надо отдохнуть, глава Цзян.

Тот кивнул. Руки опустились, скрываясь под пурпурной тканью, и Лань Хуаню стало легче дышать.

— Зовите меня по имени, — сказал вдруг Цзян Ваньинь, глядя, как он открывает двери. — Надо отвыкать от титулов.

— И вы меня, — откликнулся Лань Хуань, оборачиваясь. — Цзян Чэн.

Имя горчило на языке вином, которое запрещено в клане Лань. Строго-настрого.

Башню Карпа они покинули, едва небо на востоке начало светлеть. Провожали их четверо — кроме Лань Чжаня и Вэй Ина на уединенной террасе стояли взволнованный Цзинь Лин и заклинатель из Юньмэн Цзян, чьего имени Лань Хуань не знал. Заклинатель пришел вместе с Цзян Чэном, что-то негромко говорившим ему на ходу, и остался стоять чуть в стороне от всех.

Невольная и неприятная ревность шевельнулась в груди, и Лань Хуань отвернулся. Цзян Чэн всего лишь отдавал распоряжения на время своего отсутствия, ничего более.

И уж точно — ни малейшего права на ревность у Лань Хуаня не было.

Но он все равно почувствовал какое-то торжествующее облегчение, когда они взмыли в темно-синее небо, оставаясь только вдвоем. Время для них — для Лань Хуаня — в разгорающемся свете, полыхающих золотом облаках, прохладной тишине. Каждое мгновение стоило того, чтобы запомнить его навечно.

Он почти с сожалением опустился на землю — широкую поляну, окруженную начавшими желтеть буками. На севере осень наступала раньше и уверенней.

Было уже далеко за полдень.

— Цзян Чэн?

Молчание вдруг стало нестерпимым. Слишком уж Цзян Чэн выглядел погруженным в свои мысли. Он стоял, сжимая на весу меч, — солнце играло на лезвии, и это словно зачаровало его.

— Не хочу его оставлять, — сказал Цзян Чэн с неожиданной откровенностью. — Я никогда с ним не расстаюсь.

Саньду блеснул серебром и исчез в ножнах.

— Я вас понимаю.

— Тебя.

Лань Хуань кивнул — Цзян Чэн был прав, поправив его. Он не должен забываться.

— Впереди долгая дорога, — сказал Цзян Чэн и принялся развязывать пурпурный пояс — Башню Карпа они покинули в обычных одеждах и теперь настало время сменить их на неприметные платья простолюдинов.

Цзян Чэн осторожно снял клановый колокольчик, подержал на ладони, словно не решаясь его оставить.

— Можешь спрятать его в кошельке, — предложил Лань Хуань, но Цзян Чэн покачал головой.

— Он будет звенеть. Это отвлекает.

В высоких ветвях зашумел ветер, несколько пожелтевших листьев упали на брошенную в траве одежду. Цзян Чэн неторопливо раздевался, снова думая о чем-то своем. В его движениях не было скромности — он лишь отвернулся, как сделал бы любой мужчина.

Мужчинам нечего стесняться наготы перед другими мужчинами.

Лань Хуань не мог пошевелиться, глядя, как обнажается гладкая белая спина с четко прорисованными мускулами — в Цзян Чэне не было слабости и теперь. Распрямленные плечи текли строгой линией; лопатки остро ходили под кожей, когда Цзян Чэн сбрасывал нижнее тонкое платье.

Он нагнулся, чтобы взять другое — куда более грубое, и Лань Хуань прикусил щеку. Потом все стало еще хуже. Выпрямившись, Цзян Чэн оглянулся. Лань Хуань не успел ответи взгляд.

Цзян Чэн не мог не понять.

Он не выглядел пораженным, только бровь приподнялась в удивлении. Но платье он набросил куда быстрее, чем раздевался.

— Простите, — сказал Лань Хуань. Как будто это могло что-то изменить.

Деревья снова зашумели. Лань Хуань вдруг понял, что ветер тут по-осеннему холодный, пробирающий даже сквозь плотную ткань.

— Вам так нравится это тело? — ровным голосом спросил Цзян Чэн, завязывая пояс. Мешковатая одежда делала его ниже и тоньше.

Лань Хуань не собирался лгать.

— Нет.

Цзян Чэн словно бы встрепенулся, возмущенно вскинув подбородок.

— Разве ложь не запрещена в вашем ордене?

— Я не вру. Мало ли… красивых тел.

Лань Хуань видел, как расширились глаза Цзян Чэна, как дрогнул в злой улыбке рот, но новых вопросов не было. Как бы Цзян Чэн не истолковал его слова, говорить он ничего не стал. Бросил короткое «Поторопитесь» и отвернулся.

Теперь молчание давило — словно вот-вот случится что-то непоправимое. Вернее, уже случилось.

Но Цзян Чэн только кивнул, когда Лань Хуань сказал, что готов, и спокойно дождался, пока тот соберет свои вещи. Мечи и клановую одежду спрятали тут же — мешочек цянькунь как раз уместился в заброшенном беличьем дупле, отводящий взгляд амулет скрыл изьян ствола. Старый бук сохранит все в тайне.

Им действительно предстояла долгая дорога.

Наезженный тракт, пересекавший лес, а потом — поля уже сжатого ячменя и проса, был многолюден. Затеряться среди повозок, пешеходов — одиночек и целых толп, спешащих всадников оказалось проще, чем представлялось. Лань Хуань помнил карту — впереди было несколько больших деревень, а потом город, в котором они собирались заночевать.

Цзян Чэн ускорял шаг, стоило им догнать неторопливых путников, и расслаблялся только тогда, когда дорога становилась пустой. Он все так же молчал, еще и закутал лицо темным шарфом — такие носили многие, защищаясь от пыли.

Лань Хуань не решался начать разговор первым. Он то корил себя за признание, то волновался о том, что Цзян Чэн истолкует его слова превратно. Боялся, что тот оставит его.

День, начавшийся золотым рассветом, заканчивался пыльной, тяжелой тишиной. И голова казалась удивительно пустой без облачной ленты.

В первой же деревне они перекусили — Цзян Чэн молча ждал, пока Лань Хуань купит у торговцев жирных мясных пирожков, и даже не усмехнулся тому, что глава Гусу Лань нарушает правила своего же ордена.

Добродетельная супруга.

Лань Хуань, неловко скрывая взгляд, наблюдал за ним — на красивом лице застыло отсутствующее выражение, словно Цзян Чэн о чем-то сосредоточенно думал. Или к чему-то прислушивался.

Все в той же оглушающей тишине — мир был вне ее: чужие разговоры, смех, скрип колес и ослиное ржание не могли проникнуть в их тишину на двоих — они поели. Цзян Чэн тыльной стороной ладони вытер жирные губы и поморщился. Крестьянский жест, неприличный для благородного человека.

— Пора, — сказал он, и это слово будто позволило Лань Хуаню снова дышать.

Когда последние дворы остались позади, Цзян Чэн снова заговорил.

— Вы еще чувствуете ци?

Они оба по-прежнему сбивались, забывая про «ты» и простоту, которую должны видеть в их паре.

— Пока да. — Лань Хуань не стал его поправлять. — Но едва-едва. Ядро и самые сильные меридианы.

Цзян Чэн глубоко вздохнул и дотронулся до груди — ладонь легла ровно там, где было его ядро.

— Вам… вам плохо? — Лань Хуань еле удержал глупое «вам тут не нравится?». Как будто Пустые земли могли понравиться хоть одному заклинателю.

Особенно тому, чье ядро когда-то сожгли.

Цзян Чэн покачал головой и снова накинул на лицо шарф. Не хотел говорить.

Но Лань Хуаню все равно стало легче: теперь у тишины появилась другая причина.

В город они пришли, когда сумерки плотно окутали землю. К тому времени Лань Хуань не чувствовал даже ядра, зато, кажется, ощущал на себе всю пыль местных дорог.

Охранники, ругаясь, позволили им и горстке таких же припозднившихся путников войти, и закрыли ворота на ночь.

— Едва не опоздали, — сказал Лань Хуань, и Цзян Чэн кивнул. — Где-то тут должна быть гостиница.

Гостиница нашлась быстро, даже две. В первой усталая служанка сказала, что все комнаты заняты, во второй — попроще и побольше — место нашлось. В общем зале.

— Мы заплатили бы вдвое. — Лань Хуань попробовал было уговорить хозяина, но тот только хмыкнул. Цзян Чэн схватил Лань Хуаня за предплечье и непривычно мягким голосом сказал:

— А-Хуань, у нас так мало денег. Господин предлагает то, что может.

От «А-Хуаня» сердце почти остановилось. Потом застучало так, что пришлось пару раз глубоко вздохнуть и выдохнуть.

— Послушайтесь жену, — равнодушно бросил хозяин, совершенно теряя к ним интерес.

Лань Хуань послушался.

В длинной, пахнущей соломой и человеческими телами комнате с низким потолком людей было немного: четверо усталых крестьян спали у самого входа, на широком деревянном настиле лежали еще трое, почти неразличимые в темноте. Кто-то раскатисто похрапывал, ему вторило сиплое, как от насморка, дыхание и скрип досок.

Цзян Чэн не стал показывать недовольства, хотя Лань Хуань ожидал чего-то такого. Раздраженного цоканья или едких слов.

— Я лягу у стены, — спокойно сказал он, проходя вглубь комнаты. — Вы…

— Я рядом. — Лань Хуань снял с плеча дорожную сумку и бросил на наваленное кучей сено. Подождал, пока Цзян Чэн устроится — тот лег, завязав вокруг головы шарф, и отвернулся к стене.

Лань Хуань еще раз огляделся — все было тихо, только храп стал чуть тише, — и тоже вытянулся на соломе. Свежей — и это было единственное хорошее, что он мог сказать об их ночевке. Но, в конце концов, на войне и охотах приходилось и хуже.

В темноте кто-то громко выпустил газы и неразборчиво забормотал во сне. Сосед сквозь сон на него прикрикнул. В стенах пищали мыши.

Цзян Чэн тоже не спал, хотя и не шевелился. В таких местах, как это, любая боль становится сильнее, а беда кажется безнадежной.

Может, поэтому так хотелось его обнять — привлечь к себе, закрывая телом от недоброго к нему мира и отчаяния. Лань Хуань шевельнулся, остро чувствуя близость Цзян Чэна, ловя еле заметные движения, слыша, кажется, каждый выдох.

Едва ему удалось задремать, как сон прогнало чужое, неприятное движение — кто-то устраивался на ночлег чересчур близко. Лань Хуань нащупал в рукаве кинжал и осторожно приподнялся — но все было спокойно. К середине ночи в общую комнату набилось много людей, раздражающе храпели на все лады с десяток человек, из дальнего угла слышалась непристойная возня. Лань Хуань позволил себе скривить рот — все равно никто не увидит.

Разбудивший его грубиян уже спал — от него душно пахло вином и луком, но зато сон его был тихим.

Цзян Чэн пошевелился, но не проснулся, и Лань Хуань перевернулся на бок, повторяя изгиб его тела, ограждая от чужаков — и невыносимо желая накрыть худые плечи рукой. Прижать к себе, согреть, почувствовать теплый, опьяняющий разум запах.

Если бы он так сделал, ночевка в бедняцкой гостинице стала бы тем, что он не променял бы на одинокие ночи на шелках и в сладкой тишине. Если бы…

Лань Хуань грустно улыбнулся, почти сразу передумав, — он не променял бы ее и так.

На тракт они вернулись, когда солнце едва поднялось над опоясовавшими город холмами, — задерживаться Цзян Чэн не стал, даже ради завтрака.

— Сегодня должно быть жарко, — сказал Лань Хуань, когда молчание Цзян Чэна, полное неприязни — то ли к нему, то ли ко всему живому, стало невыносимым.

Цзян Чэн, пусть и неохотно, откликнулся.

— Лучше так, чем дождь.

Они шли довольно быстро, но Лань Хуаню приходилось замедлять шаг, чтобы идти вровень с Цзян Чэном. Тот явно это замечал — бросил пару раздраженных взглядов, тут же отводя глаза. Он вообще был как натянутая тетива, еще немного — и полетят злые стрелы.

Лань Хуань много бы отдал, чтобы снять с его плеч груз отчаянной надежды и уязвленной гордости. И еще больше — за то, чтобы это было по-настоящему: он и она, идут по делам… Просто жена проснулась не в духе.

От грозовых раскатов в глазах Цзян Чэна у Лань Хуаня замирало сердце.

В первой же деревне они решили позавтракать. Цзян Чэн остался ждать на скамье, прятавшейся под завесой виноградных лоз, — он вообще избегал людей. Тем более грело Лань Хуаня его согласие разделить с ним дорогу.

На постоялом дворе было неожиданно людно. Воины в доспехах с синими шейными платками расселись за столами; из-за громких голосов и смеха запыхавшийся хозяин не сразу расслышал, как его окликнули.

Хорошо, служанок на постоялом дворе хватало — Лань Хуаню скоро принесли завернутый в листья рис с овощами и чай. Уже расплатившись, он заметил, что в зале стало тише — воины, что-то рассматривали в приоткрытые двери, кто-то похабно присвистнул.

Это было нехорошо.

Лань Хуань торопливо вышел, провожаемый насмешливыми и любопытными взглядами, и на мгновение застыл, оценивая угрозу.

Будь у него хоть тысячная часть его ци…

Цзян Чэн стоял, скрестив руки на груди, — поза, которую мог позволить глава ордена, но не бедная путешественница, — и упрямо сжимал губы, будто заставлял себя молчать. Скорее всего, так и было.

— Люблю гордячек.

Чужак стоял слишком близко, и в его руке был шарф Цзян Чэна. Судя по богатству доспехов, отрядом «синих платков» командовал он.

— Ну? Ты так и не сказала, что делаешь на постоялом дворе. Ты слишком красивая, чтобы быть одной.

Цзян Чэн холодно, совсем как раньше, улыбнулся, но ответить не успел.

— А-Чэн! Господин, вы что-то хотели узнать у моей жены? — Лань Хуань был вежлив и приветлив, но это тоже было трудно — пусть он притворялся не женщиной, а всего лишь слабым простолюдином. Низкий поклон, в котором он склонился перед наглецом, колко и болезненно отдался в позвоночнике.

И гордости.

— Жены, — недовольно протянул командир, уперев руку с шарфом в железный бок. — Так ты не одна.

— Я же сказала. — Голос Цзян Чэн был словно снег. — Господин решил оставить себе мой шарф?

— А-Чэн. — Лань Хуань предупреждающе нахмурился, будто муж, отчитывающий жену-невежду, но чувствовал он лишь страх — за Цзян Чэна.

Он сможет уложить командира и нескольких воинов, но если у них есть луки… И без лошадей скрыться будет трудно.

Цзян Чэн не мог этого не понимать.

И Лань Хуань не мог не понимать, какое унижение сейчас он испытывает.

— А я бы тебя купил, — вдруг сказал командир, наматывая шарф на кулак и не отводя глаз от лица Цзян Чэна. Лань Хуань невольно потянулся за мечом, забыв на мгновение, что Шоюэ не откликнется. — Если приодеть, будешь совсем недурна. Шелк… а не это.

Ткань в грубых руках опасно затрещала. Лань Хуань чуть отступил, словно покачнулся, занимая удобную позицию.

Нож в рукаве. Цзян Чэн не дурак, убежит.

— Господин, моя жена ждет ребенка, — сказал он вслух, снова кланяясь. Нож скользнул ближе к запястью. — Мы спешим к ее больной матушке, это дальше на север, надо помочь с хозяйством… У матушки свиньи…

Опасно самодовольное выражение сползало с лица командира сползало с каждым произнесенным Лань Хуанем словом.

— О, боги. — Он махнул рукой, угроза сменилась брезгливостью. — Какие еще свиньи! Хватит. Идите.

Шарф полетел на землю. Таких, как этот высокомерный дурак, отталкивают мелочные повседневные заботы. Как думать о лебединой шее и ласкаемых ветром прядях, когда тебе нудят о детях, матушках и скоте?

Цзян Чэн отступил ближе к Лань Хуаню и тоже поклонился — с совершенно деревянной спиной, ни намека на грацию.

С постоялого двора они ушли сразу же.

— Ублюдок, — яростно шипел Цзян Чэн под нос. Он не стал поднимать шарф, и Лань Хуань его понимал. И все грязные слова, которыми он награждал злокозненного командира, — понимал. — Сволочь.

Расслабились они, только отойдя на изрядное расстояние. Дорога теперь вела сквозь зеленые еще рощи — светлые, в таких хорошо бы отдохнуть и помедитировать.

— Цзян Чэн, давай все-таки поедим. — Лань Хуань все еще держал в руке соломенный короб с рисом. Вообще-то он собирался бросить его тому командиру в лицо, выигрывая драгоценные мгновения для удара. — Я вижу там ручей.

— Я… — Цзян Чэн огляделся, все еще зло морща лоб, но видно было, что ему уже стало легче. — Ладно.

Вода в ручье была чистой и холодной, от нее ломило зубы. Они выбрали место подальше от дороги, но так, чтобы наблюдать за ней — Лань Хуань еще опасался любвеобильного дурака с его «синими платками».

— Если бы я родился женщиной, — сказал вдруг Цзян Чэн, — да еще не заклинательницей, я бы утопился. Когда вы заявили про ребенка, у меня на самом деле заболел живот.

Лань Хуань улыбнулся, закрывая флягу с набранной в ручье водой.

— Простите за эти слова. А родись вы женщиной… Вы бы не знали другой жизни и смотрели бы на все по-другому.

И в Облачных Глубинах давно была бы госпожа.

— Наверное. — Цзян Чэн не стал спорить. Достал из рукава свой нож, покрутил в кисти. — Но я-то знаю.

Кажется, мысленно он расчленял того командира на десяток частей.

— Вам очень тяжело? — Вопрос был глупым и неуместным, но вырвался так искренне, что Цзян Чэн не разозлился. Только посмотрел удивленно.

У Лань Хуаня загорелись щеки.

— А вам было бы легко? Посмотрел бы я на вас, — Цзян Чэн хмыкнул, насмешливо скривив рот. — Из вас вышла бы невероятная красавица.

И осекся, встретившись взглядом с Лань Хуанем.

Улыбка погасла — Цзян Чэн был проницателен, когда надо было разглядеть самое темное.

— Вы все делаете хуже, Цзэу-цзюнь, — сказал он совершенно другим тоном. Холодным. Обвиняющим. — Вы надеетесь на другое.

Лань Хуань вздрогнул, но, прежде чем он успел ответить, Цзян Чэн встал и поднял свою сумку.

Им нужно было пройти еще много.

Цзян Чэн вел себя как обычно — с тем же прохладным равнодушием и упрощающей все вежливостью. Но все это было как шелковый — и очень тонкий — платок, за которым прятались гнев и отчуждение.

И отвести этот гнев Лань Хуань не мог. Даже солгать не мог.

В деревне, где их застигла ночь, им повезло больше, чем в городе — в гостинице нашлась комната, маленькая, под стать всему заведению, но с кроватью.

— Для вас с женой места достаточно. — Хозяин зевнул, принимая деньги. — Ужинать будете?

— Будем. И пусть служанка принесет теплой воды, — приказал Цзян Чэн, и его голос будто выдернул хозяина из сонных мыслей. Не отвечая, он посмотрел на Лань Хуаня, и тот кивнул.

Цзян Чэн потянулся рукой к пальцу, на котором обычно был Цзыдянь.

— Не злись, — попросил Лань Хуань, когда в комнате они остались вдвоем. — Он видит не тебя и не меня. Всего лишь обычных небогатых путешественников.

— Я когда-то поклялся, что никогда больше не позволю себе быть беспомощным, — невпопад ответил Цзян Чэн и стукнул кулаком по деревянной стенной балке. Дерево опасно скрипнуло, и Лань Хуань чуть приподнял брови.

— Вы и не будете. Потерпите еще немного.

Но он видел, что это был как раз тот тяжелый момент слабости, который такие гордецы, как Цзян Чэн, предпочитают переживать одни, а не искать поддержки. Случайным свидетелям достается лишь неприязнь — стыд за слабость, которую они не смогли скрыть.

Лань Хуаню разумнее было бы уйти.

— Да что вы понимаете, вы… Цзэу-цзюнь. — Почетный титул звучал как ругательство. — Слова ободрения от вас… О, даже не могу высказать, как мне это помогает!

Цзян Чэн ядовито рассмеялся, и у Лань Хуаня сжалось сердце — от боли, не от обиды.

— Сейчас я так же беспомощен, как и вы. А не будь мы в Пустых землях, вы могли бы разнести эту гостиницу парой заклинаний. И неважно, что… Как бы то ни было, вы можете быть уверены: я сделаю все, чтобы вы снова стали собой.

Он не договорил. «Даже если это станет раной в моем сердце» — не те слова, которые захочет услышать Цзян Чэн сейчас, когда темное отчаяние наполняет душу.

Цзян Чэн глубоко вздохнул, то ли придерживая на языке злой ответ, то ли просто не желая дальше ссориться. В конце концов, в Пустых землях беспомощным был бы любой заклинатель — и никакой разницы, что у него под одеждой.

— Сейчас принесут воду, — сказал Цзян Чэн, успокаиваясь. И с каждым словом спокойствия становилось все больше. — Подождите… где-нибудь.

Лань Хуаню не оставалось иного выбора — он вышел в общий зал, полупустой поздним вечером, и довольно долго сидел над чашкой чая. Хозяин посматривал на него, но молчал, — это было хорошо, в отличие от безвкусного чая.

Когда он вернулся, Цзян Чэн уже был по-настоящему спокоен.

— Не самая роскошная комната. — Он уже расчесал мокрые волосы, но несколько прядей прилипли к щеке, и у Лань Хуаня заныла рука, так хотелось убрать их с белой кожи.

— Лучше, чем прошлой ночью, — улыбнулся он вместо этого. — Знаете, я не уверен, что не оскорблю вас предложением занять кровать…

Цзян Чэн привычно ухмыльнулся. Момент слабости прошел.

— Не оскорбите.

На пол было брошено толстое одеяло, не показавшееся Лань Хуаню чистым, но он был рад. И в темноте, прислушиваясь к дыханию Цзян Чэна, к шороху его одежды и осторожным движениям, он чувствовал эту странную и нелепую радость. Просто от того, что боль отступила. И Цзян Чэн рядом.

Может, это не давало ему уснуть. Бессонница не терзала, зато будила плоть, и без того изнывающую от их нынешней близости. Желание становилось все отчетливее и сильнее, каждый звук в темноте заставлял Лань Хуаня напряженно вздрагивать.

Он уснул только когда наконец уснул Цзян Чэн.

Нескоро.

Во дворе гостиницы надрывно и громко блеяли овцы, но разбудило Лань Хуаня не это. Он открыл глаза — сон исчез в одно мгновение — и понял, что смотрит в чужие.

Цзян Чэн, свернувшись на боку, глядел прямо на него. Пасмурное утро топило комнату в тусклом полумраке, но его взгляд был ярким и тяжелым. Лань Хуаня словно под дых ударили.

Он сел, торопливо осознавая, что в ночи его одежда распахнулась, глубоко обнажая грудь и открывая плечо. И в этом не было бы ничего такого, если бы он делил комнату с мужчиной, и глава Цзян — все же мужчина, но…

Глупо бы он выглядел, запахивая одежды со спешкой и стыдливостью юной девы.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Цзян Чэн. Он отвернулся почти сразу и был почти благодушен, только, кажется, чересчур суетлив. Одной рукой поправлял одеяло, второй тер лоб около брови. — Я думал, привычка вставать рано въелась в ваши кости.

За окном было светло, в Облачных Глубинах в это время уже закончилась бы трапеза.

— Дядя был бы недоволен, — согласился с необидной насмешкой Лань Хуань. Взгляд Цзян Чэна занимал все его чувства, мысли едва клеились в что-то связное. Это можно было бы списать на утреннюю сонную медлительность — которой у Лань Хуаня никогда не было.

За рассохшейся ширмой Цзян Чэн умылся и вытряхнул верхнее платье — они спали в одежде не только от скромности, но и из-за холодных осенних ночей. Лань Хуань приводил себя в порядок, прислушиваясь к тому, как тот расчесывается. Тяжесть, давившая весь вчерашний день и ночь, ушла, сменившись непривычной, щемящей не хуже печали легкостью.

Цзян Чэн управился быстро — волосы он заплел в косу и завязал ее в узел на затылке. Прическа, скорее подходившая служанке, но даже с ней он выглядел так, что не хотелось отводить взгляд.

— Надо купить шарф, — сказал Цзян Чэн, когда они вышли на все тот же тракт. — И, наверное, зонты.

Низкие серые тучи грозили дождем — моросящим и долгим, как и положено осенью.

— Шляпы, — поправил его Лань Хуань. — Как у тех крестьян.

Группа унылых мужчин с большими корзинами на спинах брела в том же направлении, но так медленно, что обогнать их ничего не стоило.

— Пусть будут шляпы, — безропотно согласился Цзян Чэн, а Лань Хуань вдруг вспомнил другой дождь и другие беды. Фиолетовая молния сверкала, озаряя темноту храма, гремел гром, косые струи били в черепичную крышу и каменные статуи, шумели в листве, а в руке у Цзян Чэна был зонтик.

Его Лань Хуань почему-то запомнил очень хорошо.

Даже потом, борясь с отчаянием, стыдом и болью в тесных стенах добровольной тюрьмы, он иногда о нем думал — так странно Цзян Чэн выбивался из всей той ночи. Казалось, тогда в душе перегорело все, что только там было, но Лань Хуань ошибался.

Он снова горит.

— И хорошо бы побыстрее, — сказал Цзян Чэн, и задумавшийся Лань Хуань не сразу понял, что это он о шляпах.

С неба накрапывало.

Морось быстро перешла в сильный дождь, но они уже успели дойти до очередной деревни и переждали его под выступающей крышей чьего-то сарая. Места было мало, Цзян Чэн прижимался боком, и Лань Хуань невольно клонился к нему, отчетливо, с полной ясностью понимая, что ближе этого они никогда не будут.

Тем драгоценнее — и несчастливее — была эта короткая близость.

В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Цзян Чэн прижался к нему чуть сильнее, чем того требовал косой дождь, только вот тешить себя призрачными надеждами было глупо и больно. Лань Хуань позволил себе осторожно коснуться его плеча, без слов предлагая снять сумку, но Цзян Чэн покачал головой — так же молча.

Только дождь шумел.

Лань Хуань закрыл глаза, запоминая прокатившееся по телу тепло, будто занемевшие и оттого ставшие неловкими пальцы, слабость в коленях — нестыдную, сладкую. Это то, что он получил от Цзян Чэна. Все, что он получит.

— Закончился. Можно идти.

Но пошли не сразу — постояли, Цзян Чэн даже не отстранился. Вздохнул протяжно и раздраженно, хотя злости Лань Хуань не почувствовал.

Шляпы они купили в той же деревне, и они очень пригодились.

К вечеру распогодилось, но только это и было хорошо. Последнюю деревню они минули засветло и больше по пути им ничего не попадалось, если не считать сгоревших остовов, уже успевших порасти сорняками.

В Пустых землях шли свои войны.

— Не слышал, чтобы тут было что-то серьезное. — Цзян Чэн не вглядывался в черные, обугленные бревна и закоптившийся камень. Все время отводил глаза и хмурился.

— И я, — сказал Лань Хуань, радуясь, что хотя бы не пахнет дымом и золой. — Мы мало интересуемся остальным миром, да, глава Цзян?

Цзян Чэн оценил иронию. Хмыкнул, бросив на Лань Хуаня быстрый взгляд.

— В этот раз стоило поинтересоваться, не пришлось бы ночевать под открытым небом.

Выбора у них не было — следующая деревня была сожжена едва ли не в пепел. В сгущавшемся сумраке они едва ее не пропустили, заметили только по чудом уцелевшему забору, окружавшему пустоту.

Остановились они за деревней, под высокими тисами, подальше от дороги. Лань Хуань развел небольшой костер — неумело, ему нечасто приходилось обходиться без ци в таком деле.

Ночь обещала быть теплой — для осени в здешних краях.

— Ну хоть дождя нет, — сказал Цзян Чэн, думавший о том же. Отблески пламени делали его лицо резче и старше, но красоты не умаляли. — Еды тоже нет.

Лань Хуань тихо засмеялся, а Цзян Чэн улыбнулся. Странное веселье среди темноты, перед которой они почти беззащитны.

И перед друг другом — Лань Хуань точно беззащитен перед ним.

Останется ли это чувство, когда Цзян Чэн вернет свое тело? Когда голос огрубеет, а ладони станут в полтора раза шире?

— Лучше спать. Завтра нужно много пройти.

— Да, глава Цзян. Цзян Чэн.

Почему они все время забывают, что перешли на «ты»?

Тихо потрескивал угасающий огонь, Лань Хуань кутался в походное одеяло и смотрел в небо, полное звезд. Ночь была красива.

И холодна.

Он проснулся от того, что закоченели ноги. Руки были ледяными, сырость пропитала одежду и одеяло. Лань Хуань привстал — судя по костру, проспал он не так много. Цзян Чэн лежал в паре шагов от него и мелко дрожал — его трясло от холода.

Слишком самонадеянным было считать, что обычному человеку такая ночевка дастся так же легко, как полному сил заклинателю.

Лань Хуань снова разжег костер — все какое-то тепло. Цзян Чэн отчетливо вздохнул во сне, и это больше походило на стон. Одеяла были слишком тонки. Запасная одежда, натянутая поверх той, что они носили, не спасала.

Новый стон заставил Лань Хуаня решиться — он подполз ближе, приподнял одеяло и прижался к Цзян Чэну. Шея, которой он случайно коснулся, была влажной и холодной, Лань Хуань даже испугался. Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, он накрыл их обоих двумя одеялами, а потом, поколебавшись, обхватил Цзян Чэна за талию и прижал, втискиваясь в его спину, словно пытаясь накрыть собой.

Цзян Чэн, конечно же, проснулся.

— Что?..

— Спите. Холодно.

Спина Цзян Чэна сначала закаменела, а потом расслабилась — он сам устроился удобнее, положив голову на плечо Лань Хуаня. И… Цзян Чэн наверняка слышал, как колотится в его груди сердце.

Холод отступил перед поднимавшимся изнутри жаром.

Лань Хуань тихо лежал, пока Цзян Чэн не задремал, согревшись в его руках, и только тогда осмелился на недопустимое. Сердце заходилось как безумное, но он наклонил голову и осторожно, почти невесомо коснулся губами холодной щеки — где-то рядом с ухом, он плохо видел в темноте.

Цзян Чэн не пошевелился, но Лань Хуань не стал больше его целовать. И этот неловкий поцелуй был неправильным, нарушающим все запреты, ломающим все, чему Лань Хуаня учили.

Он был драгоценным.

Лань Хуань уснул, все еще чувствуя его на губах.

— Я думал, будет хуже.

Цзян Чэн сидел у вновь полыхавшего костра и грел руки. Кожа покраснела и ногти потемнели, но руки все равно были красивыми.

— Я прошу прощения за… — Лань Хуань запнулся, подбирая слова, но Цзян Чэн отмахнулся.

— Вы о ночи? Вы все сделали правильно.

Поцелуй точно не был правильным. Лань Хуань почувствовал, как горят уши, но Цзян Чэн ничего не заметил.

— Я неплохо выспался, — сказал он, с видимой неохотой убирая руки от огня. Они и так засиделись. Солнце уже поднялось выше соседних холмов. — А вы?

Что-то в его голосе настораживало, но Лань Хуань предпочел об этом не думать.

— И я. — Он с осторожностью подбирал слова. — Хорошо, что удалось согреться.

Спал он урывками, теплая тяжесть прижавшегося к нему тело будоражила даже сквозь сон, каждое движение Цзян Чэна отзывалось стуком сердца — частым, почти болезненным. В низу живота копилось несдерживаемое ци возбуждение.

— Да, согреться, — согласился Цзян Чэн, рассматривая Лань Хуаня так, что тому пришлось улыбаться, скрывая неловкость.

— Я рад… рад, что вас не задела моя вольность.

Это он сказал зря. Цзян Чэн сощурился, глядя чуть ли не угрожающе. Или, скорее, с вызовом.

— По-моему, стоило бы волноваться за вас. Но вы человек с самообладанием скалы. — Он хмыкнул, будто что-то вспоминая, и добавил: — И благородством, будто это скала из нефрита.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — Лань Хуань застыл с наполовину свернутым одеялом. Комплимент Цзян Чэна был до неприличия двусмысленным — и смыслы его тоже были на грани пристойности. Или Лань Хуань придумывает то, чего нет?..

Цзян Чэн неожиданно серьезно на него посмотрел, а потом ответил, уже без насмешки:

— Всего лишь благодарю вас.

— За что?

— Разве не за что? — Он отвернулся, явно не желая продолжать. Это было бы похоже на смущение, но смущенный Цзян Чэн?..

Бессмысленный разговор, подумал Лань Хуань, засовывая, наконец, одеяло в дорожную сумку. Сколько он знал Цзян Чэна, тот был холоден и щедро мешал положенную статусу вежливость с язвительностью — как и сейчас. Что прикрывает этот холод, он тоже знал.

Может, поэтому его так тянуло к Цзян Чэну — такому, каким он стал.

День был почти безмятежным, если не считать странной задумчивости Цзян Чэна и набежавших к полудню туч. Дождь — не затянувшийся — они переждали в городке, удивительно многолюдном и нарядном. «Ярмарка», — сказал принесший им еду слуга и убежал, оставив не выглядевших щедрыми посетителей наедине с жидким супом и переваренным рисом. Цзян Чэн поморщился, но ничего не сказал, снова удивив Лань Хуаня.

У уличных торговцев Лань Хуань купил сладких пирожков с бобами, почти уверенный, что Цзян Чэн откажется — и был прав.

— Вы решили, что я настолько нуждаюсь в заботе? — недовольно сказал он, и Лань Хуань вздохнул. Возможно, он на самом деле чересчур навязчив. Цзян Чэн мог стерпеть ночь в его объятиях, мог промолчать, когда на правах «мужа» Лань Хуань распоряжается всем в гостинице или с торговцами, но сейчас он был в своем праве, не желая непрошеной заботы.

Хотя Лань Хуаню казалось, что именно ее он и хочет. Как ночью, когда, мягкий и сонный, приник к плечу.

Только вот Цзян Чэн всегда предпочитал одиночество.

— Нет, я… — Лань Хуань отступил, чувствуя то ли вину, то ли разочарование. И тут же чуть не споткнулся о булыжник мостовой, услышав неодобрительное цоканье.

— Что за бесстыдство! Позор на голову той жены, что не уважает мужа.

Не старая еще женщина, по виду — праздная жена небедного торговца, поджимала губы, указывая веером на Цзян Чэна. Две служанки за ее спиной согласно кивали, будто бездушные болванчики. Лоточница, у которой женщина только что купила пару деревянных гребней, благодарно вторила:

— Такую жену нужно отослать родителям, пусть льют слезы, раз не смогли воспитать достойную дочь!

— Я себе даже глянуть искоса на мужа не позволяю!

— Госпожа хорошо сказала!

Цзян Чэн побледнел, и Лань Хуань успел проклясть так невовремя купленные пирожки, когда тот высокомерно пожал плечами — это совсем не вязалось с бедной одеждой — и зашагал по улице, едва ли не расталкивая толпу.

Лань Хуаню пришлось догонять.

Цзян Чэн сам подождал его на другой стороне моста, у которого толпились торговцы с лотками. Выглядел он спокойно, но на тонком лице заметно обозначилась усталость — темные круги под глазами, бледная до серости кожа.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал он, не уточняя за что — отказ или бегство. Лань Хуань не стал спрашивать.

— Это я должен извиняться. Моя навязчивость должна быть вам неприятна.

Цзян Чэн открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но только покачал головой. Они успели сделать шагов десять, когда он снова заговорил.

— Дело не в вас. Я не привык быть тем, о ком заботятся.

— Все равно. Я не должен был… — Лань Хуань сглотнул, подбирая слова. — Я не собираюсь относится к вам по-другому, нежели к главе и… другу.

Цзян Чэн красноречиво приподнял бровь, и Лань Хуань снова понял, что сказал совсем не то. И куда девается все его хваленое умение улаживать недопонимания и ссоры, когда он рядом с таким Цзян Чэном?

В его — ее — глазах отражалось солнце, делая их прозрачными, как лесной ручей.

— Хватит говорить об этом, глава Лань, мы сегодня уже достаточно извинялись друг перед другом. Я не буду слишком наглым, если возьму пирожок?

Лань Хуань в который раз удивился, как, в сущности, пустяк может отразиться на мыслях и даже теле — в груди вдруг стало тепло, а мир показался чудесным местом.

— Возьмите.

Их пальцы на мгновение соприкоснулись, и тепло взметнулось искрами, будто угли задели кочергой.

— А эти… — Цзян Чэн опасно прищурился, кусая пирожок, словно мысленно перегрызал кому-то глотку. — Дуры.

Все же злость никуда не делась, но она была направлена не против Лань Хуаня.

— Не буду возражать, — улыбнулся он.

Пирожки оказались вкусными, пусть и успели остыть.

За городом им повезло — управлявший огромной, груженой соломой телегой крестьянин сам предложил их подвезти. Такая доброта объяснялась, скорее всего, пустым кувшином вина, валявшимся рядом с ним, ну и их удачей.

Ехать было приятнее, чем идти, и Лань Хуань почти сразу задремал, убаюканный мерной тряской и скрипом колес. Цзян Чэн сидел на краю, свесив ноги, и смотрел на убегающую от них дорогу. Чем ближе они были к цели, тем больше он походил на готового к прыжку зверя, беспокойного и голодного.

Проснулся Лань Хуань как от толчка — телега подпрыгнула на колдобине — и, моргая спросонок, посмотрел на небо. Солнце опустилось к горизонту, до вечера оставалось всего ничего.

Крестьянин лениво дергал вожжами, разморенный вином и почти летним теплом, мул так же лениво топал вперед. Цзян Чэн…

Цзян Чэн спал, в странной, нелепой позе, будто даже во сне кому-то угрожал и ругался. Руки обхватили тело — если будет лежать так и дальше, правая точно онемеет. Лицо словно бы накрыла тень.

Солнце падало на белую щеку, задевало шею, высвечивало забившиеся в волосы соломинки. Глава Цзян совсем не нуждается в заботе, он к ней не привык, он ее не хочет, но Лань Хуань, сжав губы, осторожно вынул острый стебель, грозивший вот-вот уколоть кожу, а потом — еще осторожней — надавил на его голову, укладывая на свое плечо.

Цзян Чэн что-то пробормотал, но не проснулся. Придвинулся ближе, упираясь лбом в руку Лань Хуаня, и глубоко вздохнул. Он не почувствовал, как его обнимают, заставляя расслабиться.

Сон прощает многое.

В следующий раз Лань Хуань открыл глаза, услышав громкий голос крестьянина.

— Приехали, говорю. Мне во-он туда, а вам, уважаемый, дальше все прямо и прямо. К темноте придете.

— Спасибо.

Цзян Чэн сел, зевая, и только тогда Лань Хуань нашел в себе силы подняться. Тело била не дрожь, но какое-то странное чувство: они проснулись, переплетясь руками и ногами. Теперь уже Лань Хуань лежал головой на твердом, но все-таки твердом не по-мужски, плече.

Краска бросилась в лицо, и он отвернулся, будто бы только для того, чтобы поблагодарить крестьянина. Доброе слово и пара монет — и они расстались, довольные друг другом.

Цзян Чэн равнодушно смотрел, как Лань Хуань прячет мешочек с деньгами. Смущенным он не выглядел.

— Нам не стоит задерживаться.

Лань Хуань кивнул, и они зашагали по пустынной сейчас дороге.

До города оставалось совсем немного, когда Цзян Чэн замедлили шаг. Может, любовался очертаниями крепостной стены на закатном небе. Или хотел поговорить.

Лань Хуань был готов говорить и молчать.

— Глава Лань, — Цзян Чэн потянулся к пальцу, на котором не было кольца. Невольный, полный беспокойства жест выдавал его истинные чувства, но лицо было бесстрастным. — Я давно хотел спросить, но, уверен, на этот вопрос вам не захочется отвечать. А солгать вы не можете. Стоит ли ставить вас в такое неприятное положение?

Тон был таким ровным и официальным, будто бы они затеяли спор на Совете кланов. Лань Хуань улыбнулся. Он давно был готов к таким вопросам.

— Вы можете спрашивать, глава Цзян. Это мне неприятно ставить вас в положение, когда вы вынуждены думать не о важном для вас, а… обо мне.

— Почему вы решили, что я думаю… что я буду спрашивать о вас?

— Вы считаете, что можете поставить меня в неприятное положение. Разве это не значит, что вас беспокоят мои чувства?

Цзян Чэн отвернулся, скрывая выражение лица. Они все так же неторопливо вышагивали по пыльной дороге, будто по усыпанным белым гравием тропинкам Облачных Глубин. Пешеходов и телег становилось все больше, но Лань Хуань почти не замечал их.

— Это неправильно, — сказал он, чувствуя, как затягивается молчание. — Вы должны беспокоиться о себе.

— Знаете, что меня в вас… удивляет? — Цзян Чэн чуть склонил голову набок, и легко было представить на небрежно собранных волосах высокую орденскую заколку. Наверное, они выглядели странно — бедняки с осанкой благородных.

— Нет. Я слишком многое могу предположить.

Цзян Чэн хмыкнул, явно соглашаясь.

— Ваше желание помогать мне, проистекающее, как я полагаю…

— Из моих чувств к вам, — спокойно закончил за него Лань Хуань, хотя уши его горели.

— Даже не касаясь этих чувств, — Цзян Чэн произнес это быстро, так говорят, когда мешает неловкость, — эта помощь. Забота. Вы же знаете, что это ничем не кончится.

— Глава Цзян. — Лань Хуань вздохнул. — Я не ошибусь, если скажу, что вы не привыкли принимать помощь и заботу. Вы полагаетесь только на себя. Вас беспокоит то, что я делаю, хотя, в сущности, ничего особенного в этом нет. Совсем ничего.

— Я предпочитаю не рассчитывать на других и их… расположение. — Цзян Чэн пожал плечами. — Если ты ищешь помощи, ты только показываешь свою уязвимость. Слабость, которая привлекает тех, кто жаждет добычи. Если бы я надеялся на помощь, я бы никогда не восстановил Пристань Лотоса.

Лань Хуань снова вздохнул. Он не рассчитывал на помощь в восстановлении сгоревшей библиотеки, но не отказался, принял с благодарностью, когда ее предложили. У него были те, чью заботу он всегда ощущал.

— Был только один человек, на которого я рассчитывал. — Цзян Чэн замолчал, и легко было продолжить его мысль: и этот человек его оставил.

Молчание затянулось, но едва Лань Хуань решился нарушить его, как он снова заговорил.

— Впрочем, — Цзян Чэн криво улыбнулся. — Другим помогать я тоже не спешу. Про меня уж точно не скажут «он там, где хаос».

Все-таки Цзян Чэн не слишком любил его брата. Это не должно было быть смешным, но Лань Хуань усмехнулся.

— У нас у всех… разное призвание, — дипломатично ответил он, но Цзян Чэн только фыркнул. — И я не согласен с вами. Вы не станете слабее, если позволите кому-то вам помочь. И даже если будете рассчитывать на помощь.

— Я уже чувствую себя слабым. Каждый раз, когда вы… — Цзян Чэн замолчал, но все-таки договорил. — Когда вы со своей заботой… От нее начинаешь зависеть, от этой проклятой заботы.

— Мне жаль. — Все веселье пропало, и Лань Хуань вдруг почувствовал, как похолодало к вечеру, как пыльно было на дороге. Как тяжело. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы чувствовали себя уверенным в том, что я всегда рядом.

— Но… — Цзян Чэн нахмурился, словно не знал, чем возразить.

— Я бы хотел быть вам другом.

Почти правда. Ложь, которая не обманет.

— Ой ли, — сказал Цзян Чэн, но без привычной язвительности. Скорее устало. — Только другом. Скажите честно, глава Лань, отчего мысли о дружбе и заботе не возникали у вас раньше? Вряд ли я стал приятнее в общении.

Как бы обтекаемо Лань Хуань не ответил на этот вопрос, все равно это выглядело бы лицемерием.

— Я солгу, если буду говорить только о дружбе. Я испытываю к вам другие чувства. — Лань Хуань не видел смысла молчать. — Но… Раньше я был слеп и самоуверен. Возможно, даже больше, чем думал до сих пор. Жил так, будто все и всех знаю. И глава Цзян в той жизни не был мне нужен.

Честность, которая оттолкнет Цзян Чэна не хуже удара в грудь.

— А теперь нужен? И вы думаете, мы станем друзьями?.. — Цзян Чэн тихо засмеялся. Без злости и даже с сожалением. — Что, вы будете смотреть на меня и вспоминать меня таким? Забудете о своих чувствах, дорогой друг Цзэу-цзюнь? И раз уж мы осмелились говорить об этом… Почему я, глава Лань?

Лань Хуань не знал.

— Я не могу ответить. — Говорить было трудно, на горле словно натянули веревку. — Иногда мне кажется, что это проклятие Ланей. Найди самого неподходящего человека и… 

Отец и брат. Дядя, который сам окружил себя невидимой стеной.

— Пожалуй, Лань Ванцзи вы в этом обставили. — Цзян Чэн бросил на него короткий взгляд. — Даже в проклятии вы первый.

— Я не чувствую себя победителем, — сказал Лань Хуань, невесело улыбнувшись. — Надо поторопиться, скоро закроют ворота.

Вряд ли им нужна еще одна ночевка наедине, в зябком холоде осенней ночи.

Лань Хуань не собирался сам себя мучить.

Эта гостиница была получше предыдущих: в комнате даже горела одинокая ароматическая палочка, и ее теплый древесный запах оказался не так уж плох.

Цзян Чэн бросил сумку на пол, осматриваясь, и Лань Хуань, как уже завелось между ними, направился к двери — подождать в общем зале, пока тот приготовится ко сну. Но в этот раз Цзян Чэн не дал ему уйти.

— Глава Лань, помогите.

Интонация у него странная, так не просят и не приказывают. Он как будто спрашивал, но в голосе было еще что-то.

Раньше он сам справлялся с волосами. Лань Хуань подошел, глядя на узкую спину и открытый затылок. Цзян Чэн придерживал рукой шпильку с запутавшимися вокруг резной головки волосами — ничего такого, что остро требовало помощи.

И Цзян Чэн никогда не хотел ничьей заботы.

— Запутались, — сказал Лань Хуань, чтобы перебить пробирающую до костей тишину, и осторожно потянул деревянную шпильку, едва касаясь мягких волос. Цзян Чэн дернулся, и к ребру ладони прижалась теплая кожа затылка. — Все.

Шпилька со стуком упала на пол, потому что Цзян Чэн ее не взял. Повернулся лицом к Лань Хуаню и выжидающе поднял брови.

Теперь он просто выгоняет Лань Хуаня из комнаты?

— Я приду через…

— Вы собираетесь уйти?

Брови Цзян Чэна поползли еще выше. Он посмотрел на Лань Хуаня с насмешливым недоверием, и тому стало жарко.

— Но… Вы имеете в виду…

— Вам нужны слова?

Лань Хуаня накрыло волной даже не жара — испепеляющего осознания. Он все еще стоял, не имея силы хотя бы сделать шаг к Цзян Чэну, в голове роились совершенно глупые и неуместные мысли: наверное, надо спросить, почему, может быть, Цзян Чэн смеется над ним, кажется, он сейчас передумает — сомнение уже падало тенью на напряженное лицо.

— Нет, — выдавил Лань Хуань и это вдруг все решило. Он протянул руки, обхватывая Цзян Чэна за плечи и привлекая к себе, чувствуя его — ее — всем телом. Даже через одежду.

Цзян Чэн не сопротивлялся, но и не помогал, только вздрогнул, когда Лань Хуань накрыл его губы своими. Прикосновение было недолгим — дыхание прервалось, как будто Лань Хуань не мог с ним справиться, но отстраниться ему не дал Цзян Чэн. Сильная рука легла на затылок, заставляя склониться, и в поцелуе не стало и намека на невинность.

Опомнился Лань Хуань, когда услышал стон — свой собственный.

Цзян Чэн оторвался от его губ и глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая тяжелое дыхание.

Оба не сказали и слова, так и стояли, обнимая друг друга — осторожно, все еще слишком настороженные и недоверчивые. Или смущенные. Лань Хуань не очень хорошо понимал свои чувства — их было чересчур много, и они мешали.

Цзян Чэн сглотнул и толкнул его грудь — не сильно, но сердце у Лань Хуаня упало. Пол под ногами, казалось, покачнулся, пока он не понял, что Цзян Чэн подталкивает его к кровати.

— Ну?..

Лань Хуань улыбнулся, глядя в прищуренные глаза Цзян Чэна, и тот вдруг улыбнулся в ответ — криво, будто насмехаясь над ними обоими. Кажется, еще немного, и он бы закатил глаза.

Но руки его крепко сжимались на предплечьях Лань Хуаня.

На кровать они почти упали — очень неловко, Цзян Чэн досадливо зашипел, прижав прядь волос, но через какое-то мгновение это стало неважно. Они снова целовались, и теперь поцелуй был только фоном для того, чтобы стаскивать друг с друга одежду. Под ладонями Лань Хуаня были то грубая ткань, то горячая кожа — и мягкое, движущееся в ответном порыве тело. Он не заметил, когда его пояс развязали. Только когда пальцы Цзян Чэна — жадные, теплые — скользнули по его груди, Лань Хуань сладко, судорожно выдохнул.

Как много на них одежды!

Цзян Чэн повернулся, приподнялся на локте, глядя на Лань Хуаня широко раскрытыми глазами. Единственная свеча — еще две успели погаснуть — тусклым светом выхватывала из темноты его лицо, и Лань Хуань, не удержавшись, взял его в ладони. Провел пальцами по гладким щекам, задел сжатый рот.

Выражение лица Цзян Чэна, когда он рассматривал лежащего рядом Лань Хуаня, было нечитаемым, только глаза блестели слишком ярко. Взгляд — острый, испытывающий — скользил по его лицу, шее, безобразно смявшейся одежде, а потом он вдруг сказал:

— У меня шрам.

Лань Хуань даже не понял сначала.

Ему дела не было до шрамов.

— Ты же… из-за красоты. — Цзян Чэн облизал сухие губы, и Лань Хуань невольно потянулся за поцелуем.

Он уже увидел шрам, про который он говорил, — Цзян Чэн двинул плечом, заставляя край платья упасть на локоть, открывая высокую грудь с белесым росчерком. Рваным, длинным.

— Из-за тебя, — сказал Лань Хуань, садясь на кровати. Его одежду тоже ничего не держало, распахнувшаяся ткань не скрывала живота и груди.

Это не смущало — кажется, Лань Хуаня уже ничто не могло смутить.

— Как же. — Цзян Чэн вдруг зажмурился, а потом снова открыл глаза. — Но если благородного Цзэу-цзюня не беспокоят злосчастные отметины…

Вместо того, чтобы принять предложенную легкомысленность как правило игры, Лань Хуань все делает наоборот: нет ничего серьезнее и важнее того, как он смотрит на Цзян Чэна, как трогает его шрам, нежно проводя от правой груди к левой.

Цзян Чэн замирает, но через прикосновение Лань Хуань чувствует, как он дрожит. Еле заметно.

Когда Лань Хуань накрывает ладонями его грудь, он громко выдыхает и выгибается назад, подставляясь. Темные соски оказываются твердыми и чувствительными — Лань Хуань в первый раз слышит его стон. Подавленный — Цзян Чэн пытается сдержаться, и это словно знак, чтобы повторить ласкающее движение, сжать сосок между пальцами, а потом — другой.

— Демоны, — шепчет Цзян Чэн, отстраняясь, как будто это для него слишком. Лань Хуань тянется к нему, но он быстрее. Привстает, резко стягивает с плеч Лань Хуаня одежду и валит на кровать.

Теперь Цзян Чэн сверху, и его пальцы больно стискивают кожу.

Лань Хуань улыбается и ждет.

— Нравится? — В голосе Цзян Чэна — насмешка, но под ней угадывается другое. Лань Хуань еще не понимает — что.

— Да, — честно отвечает он, хотя губы шевельнулись, чтобы сказать «люблю». Но у него еще хватает разума, чтобы не провоцировать Цзян Чэна. Вместо этого он его целует – поцелуи становятся все увереннее и жарче, Цзян Чэн, кажется, забывается и падает на него, наваливаясь всем телом.

Теплая, мягкая грудь прижимается к обнаженной коже, и Лань Хуань стонет прямо в рот Цзян Чэну. Потом все становится сумбурным и быстрым — или это у Лань Хуаня что-то ломается в мире, сужающемся до двух обнаженных тел, стонов, горячего языка, пальцев, с силой тянущих за волосы, беспорядочных движений рук, пытающихся взять чужое тело целиком, не пропустить ни мизинца, обнять, погладить, почувствовать, как оно отвечает…

В какой-то момент Цзян Чэн оказывается снизу и сам разводит ноги — на черном полотне рассыпанных волос его лицо кажется почти отстраненным. Но рывок, с которым он дергает Лань Хуаня к себе, разбивает иллюзию: желание движет ими обоими.

Они замирают — Лань Хуань, нависая над Цзян Чэном на локтях, и Цзян Чэн, обхватив его шею двумя руками. Внезапно накатывает волнение — будоражащее, почти смешное в своей запоздалости.

Цзян Чэн сглатывает и чуть двигает бедрами.

И ругается сквозь зубы, когда все только начинается.

— Цзян Чэн, — шепчет Лань Хуань, закрывая глаза. Возбуждение ударяет в голову. Он настолько много всего сейчас чувствует, что ему кажется — он не чувствует ничего.

Не было в трактатах мудрецов такого. Во всей библиотеке Облачных Глубин нет слов, что могло бы это описать.

Мысли рвутся, как шелк в грубых руках.

Цзян Чэн стонет и привлекает его еще ближе. Подается бедрами навстречу. Снова стонет — еще громче. Кровь стучит в висках, по лбу ползет капля пота.

Еще. И еще. Пока расходящийся по телу жар не поглотит все. Еще.

Цзян Чэн выгибается и зажимает рот ребром ладони. Лань Хуань врезается в его тело еще раз — и это все.

Он бы, наверное, тоже закричал, но не может. Темнота накрывает и толкает его вниз — на руках не удержаться.

Чтобы прийти в себя нужно время.

Лань Хуань медленно поглаживал обнаженное плечо, наслаждаясь теплотой и гладкостью кожи. И спокойствием Цзян Чэна, который не пытался сбросить его руку, и даже отодвинуться не пытался. Лежал, обессиленный, подтянув под себя ноги.

Самые драгоценные мгновения близости.

Говорить не хотелось обоим — Лань Хуаню казалось, что слова опасны, они могут разрушить это хрупкое единение, а Цзян Чэн, кажется, засыпал. Все, что решился сделать Лань Хуань — нашарить сброшенное на пол одеяло и накинуть на них обоих.

Они даже не одеты. Какое вопиющее нарушение всех правил и приличий. Какое наслаждение.

Лань Хуань улыбнулся и поднял руку, дотрагиваясь до лба, — ленты там не было, но он почти чувствовал плотный шелк. Если бы он был вправе, то повязал бы эту белую ленту на худое запястье, а лучше — на голову Цзян Чэна, чтобы ее видел каждый.

Чуть более смелое прикосновение — рука соскользнула с плеча к груди — и Цзян Чэн дернулся, сонно вздохнув, и неразборчиво велел:

— Спите.

По крайней мере, Лань Хуань так услышал.

Прекрасный совет, засмеялся он про себя, но сможет ли он этой ночью сомкнуть глаза? И это было последнее, что он успел подумать, прежде чем провалился в сладкую, сонную темноту.

Утром все было по-другому.

В каком-то смысле, другой была и жизнь.

Лань Хуань проснулся первым и долго лежал, глядя на напряженное даже во сне лицо Цзян Чэна. От его красоты по-прежнему захватывало дух, а обнаженные ключицы — и воспоминания о прошедшей ночи — испытывали тело.

Серое утро обещало пасмурный день.

Лань Хуань поднял руку, чтобы убрать со щеки прядь волос, но Цзян Чэн тревожно вздрогнул, и он оставил эту затею. Ему хотелось касаться бледной кожи, пропустить через пальцы беспорядочно рассыпавшиеся волосы, но позволить себе такое — все равно что заявить о своей слабости.

Прошлая ночь будет выжжена в его судьбе как клеймом. Дальше — только долг и правила.

— Судя по всему, наутро в вашей душе восторжествовала добродетель.

Цзян Чэн наблюдал за ним из-под прикрытых век, и Лань Хуань понял, что слишком задумался.

— Вы давно не спите?

— Нет. — Цзян Чэн сел на кровати, зевнув. Длинные волосы заслонили лицо. — Почему вы меня не разбудили? Уже поздно.

— Не хотел. Мне нравилось смотреть на вас.

В комнате было прохладно, и Цзян Чэн натянул на плечи мятое платье. Запахнул плотнее и только тогда обернулся к Лань Хуаню.

— Это недобродетельно и эгоистично, — с насмешкой сказал он, но Лань Хуаня больше взволновал легкий румянец на его щеках. — Не один соблазн, так другой.

— Я несовершенен, — признал Лань Хуань, все еще лежащий на кровати, — на Цзян Чэна он смотрел снизу вверх. — Но я позволил себе любоваться совершенством.

Цзян Чэн оторопело посмотрел на него, а потом покачал головой, будто не находя слов.

— Не уверен, что вы знаете, но столь изысканная игра слов была не слишком оригинальна еще лет сто назад. Если не больше. Кажется, примерно так Вэй Усянь цеплял всех девушек подряд.

— Вы знаете, что чем больше волнуетесь, тем более колючими становятся ваши речи? — Лань Хуань улыбнулся, не чувствуя себя уязвленным.

— Обычно такое случается, когда я злюсь, — сухо сказал Цзян Чэн. — Но если вы не хотите еще раз слиться с совершенством в любовном порыве, то давайте собираться.

Легкость, с которой Цзян Чэн предложил плотскую любовь, не удивила Лань Хуаня. Вряд ли для него это значило что-то большее, чем просто временное забытье, щедро сдобренное любопытством. Глава Цзян никогда не придерживался строгих правил целомудрия — еще со времен Выстрела в солнце. Женские объятия приносили ему облегчение, вряд ли сейчас им двигало что-то другое — только объятия стали мужскими.

— Гла… Цзян Чэн. Потом мне будет тяжелее, чем тебе.

— Это ты смягчаешь свой отказ? — Цзян Чэн высокомерно посмотрел на него. — Ничего, я не расстроился.

— Между нами потом ничего не будет. Ничего не может быть.

Лань Хуань знал, что Цзян Чэн все понимает. Они главы великих орденов, их судьба — судьба тысяч людей.

Быть как брат и его Вэй Ин — не их счастливый удел.

Да Цзян Чэн в любом случае не пожелал бы такого.

— Не сомневаюсь, это именно то, чем ты себя терзал все утро, — Цзян Чэн встал с кровати, нагнулся и бросил в Лань Хуаня его одежду, — Цзэу-цзюнь.

Он прошелся по комнате, потом повернулся к Лань Хуаню и спросил:

— А ты бы хотел, чтобы что-то было между нами потом?

Когда они оба будут мужчинами. Хуже всего было именно это — Лань Хуань знал, что ему уже не избавиться от чувств, которые будил в нем Цзян Чэн.

— Да. — Он не стал лгать, хотя сейчас это было бы самым простым. Их желания не имели никакого значения.

Цзян Чэн нахмурился, покачал головой и больше не стал задавать вопросов. Им давно пора было быть в дороге.

Сегодня был последний день их пути.

— Нам надо будет разделиться, — озабоченно сказал Цзян Чэн, разглядывая видневшиеся вдали высокие, заросшие лесом холмы и раскинувшийся у их подножия городок, почти деревню.

Говорят, змеиная хозяйка не выносила мужчин и никогда им не показывалась. Сложный ритуал вызова могли совершить только женщины, по крайней мере, так было написано во всех древних и новых трактатах — и в сухом изложении мудрецов чувствовалось осуждение. Вероятно, им так и не довелось побеседовать с воплощенной инь.

Лань Хуань кивнул, соглашаясь — ему дороги на холм не было. У него уже болела голова, как бывает, когда на смену жаре резко приходит холод.

— Я буду ждать внизу. Столько, сколько понадобится.

— Ты настоящий друг, глава Лань. — Цзян Чэн натянуто усмехнулся. Он был спокоен только с виду. — Но можешь посидеть и в каком-нибудь трактире, толку будет столько же.

После прошлой ночи для Цзян Чэна Лань Хуань явно перешел в какую-то иную категорию людей, нежели раньше. В такую, с которой можно держаться много проще. И язвить много больше.

Лань Хуань, пусть это и глупо, радовался.

— Пожалуй, я все же подожду у холмов, — сказал он, глядя, как с деланным недовольством Цзян Чэн закатывает глаза. Но Лань Хуань видел и другое — как скользнула по лицу тень облегчения и чуть расслабилась линия губ.

Он все время смотрел на это лицо. Запоминал каждую линию, каждый изгиб.

Лань Хуань рисовал его много раз — и будет рисовать еще, когда этого — этой — Цзян Чэн больше не будет.

— Не смотри на меня так, будто я отбираю у тебя последнюю чашку риса.

Они уже шли по деревне, и на них поглядывали с любопытством. В стороне от основного тракта чужаки появлялись нечасто.

Две мелкие девчонки с ведрами воды открыто пялились и шептались, молодая женщина приложила руку ко лбу, стараясь их разглядеть, старуха в темном платье покачала головой и даже остановилась на обочине.

— Не буду, — сказал Лань Хуань. — Зайдем в трактир? Рис не рис, но стоит порасспрашивать местных. Госпожа!..

Кричал он старухе — та, насмотревшись на них, собралась было идти, но толстую трость как выбило из ее руки. Старуха покачнулась, словно бы потянувшись к упавшей трости, и Лань Хуань бросился к ней — подхватить.

Он успел — хрупкое старческое тело медлило даже с падением. Рядом оказался Цзян Чэн, подобравший трость, и Лань Хуань осторожно отпустил старуху.

— Осторожнее, госпожа, — сказал он с улыбкой, чтобы не напугать ее еще больше. Но старушка оказалась не из пугливых.

— Ах, уважаемые! — Она тоже улыбнулась — широко, показывая желтые, но все еще целые зубы. — Ах, если бы не помощь уважаемых!

Цзян Чэн вздохнул, протягивая ей ее трость.

— Зря вы ходите одна. Да еще и с такой тяжестью.

Толстая, из очень темного дерева палка, на которую опиралась старуха, действительно выглядела тяжелой.

— Так некому меня проводить, уважаемая госпожа красавица.

Обращение — довольно нелепое, но от которого потеплело сердце Лань Хуаня — заставило Цзян Чэна нахмуриться.

— А вам куда надо? Может, нам по пути?

— Ах, уважаемая госпожа красавица, мне бы до окраины добраться, а там уж…

Что «там уж» старуха не сказала, наверное, встретят родичи. Могли бы своей бабке и полегче трость сделать.

Лань Хуань протянул руку, чтобы проверить, насколько она тяжела, но старуха довольно прытко ее отдернула.

— Молодой господин, не надо-не надо. Моя верная помощница, я ее всегда держу при себе…

Старушка казалась немного безумной, но безобидной, и Лань Хуань убрал руку, не желая ее тревожить.

— Мы вас проводим, — сказал он, и старуха снова заулыбалась.

— Молодой господин так добр, повезло госпоже красавице.

— Не стоит меня так называть, — наконец не выдержал Цзян Чэн, успевший подхватить старуху под руку.

— Но госпожа хороша, — та подслеповато щурилась, но Лань Хуаню казалось, что видит она прекрасно. Хотя кто бы не рассмотрел красоты Цзян Чэна? — Я вас раньше в наших краях не видела.

Любопытная сорока.

— Мы и не бывали в этих краях раньше. — Лань Хуань заметил раздражение Цзян Чэна и поспешил ответить сам. — Дела привели.

— Понятно-понятно, — закивала старуха. — Дела случаются, ух, какие случаются. Столько я их видывала, дел этих.

Она и в самом деле выглядела чуть ли не ровесницей этой деревни.

С чужой помощью идти оказалось легче — старуха шла все легче, будто не чувствуя своих лет.

— Не будете спрашивать, что за дела? — неожиданно спросил Цзян Чэн, спрятав куда-то свое раздражение. Но он был прав — расспросить местных надо, а уж больше, чем эта старая женщина, вряд ли кто будет что знать.

— Да и так понятно, — так же неожиданно ответила старуха, и в скрипучем голосе послышалось веселье. — Чужаки за другим и не ходят. К змеиной хозяйке поди собралась, госпожа красавица?

Цзян Чэн дернулся, помрачнев. И не из-за «красавицы» — прозорливость старухи была неприятна и почти пугающа.

Они уже оставили позади центр деревни, и в конце улицы виднелся ярко-зеленый склон холма. Лань Хуань вдруг почувствовал, как оттуда повеяло холодом.

— Собралась, — сказал Цзян Чэн неестественно ровным голосом. — И что, те, кто к змеиной хозяйке ходит… Находят ее?

— Кто как, — сказала старушка, громко цокнув языком. — Но давно никто не приходил.

Лань Хуань поморщился — ноющая боль в висках, появившаяся вместе с холодом, стала острой, словно в голову вбили гвозди. Змеиные холмы, полные инь, отталкивали его.

На самом краю деревни старушка отпустила руку Цзян Чэна и с удовольствием, во всю тощую грудь, вдохнула лесной запах, от которого у Лань Хуаня кружилась голова.

— Спасибо, уважаемые, вот спасибо. И особенно тебе, госпожа красавица.

Лань Хуань невольно дернул руку к голове — это уже был не гвоздь, а целый меч, но не успел и дотронуться до виска, как забыл про боль.

Старухина трость — толстая, гладкая, черная — ожила и мягко выпала из морщинистой руки, упав в траву.

— А говорят, мужчины вас не могут увидеть, — сказал Лань Хуань, глядя, как толстая, гладкая, черная змея скользит к Цзян Чэну и обвивается вокруг его ног, будто ластясь.

— Сколько всего глупого говорят, — отмахнулась хозяйка. — А что не глупость, то ложь. Не бойся, ее зовет твоя инь.

Цзян Чэн осторожно тронул змею за изящную, крупную голову.

— Я не боюсь.

У него и на мече была змея, вспомнил Лань Хуань. Саньду покоился в чешуйчатых ножнах.

— Вы же знаете, что привело нас… меня к вам?

Старуха — уже не выглядевшая дряхлой — кивнула со снисходительностью, словно бабушка — маленькому внуку.

— Тебе нужен яд, — сказала она, и змея, успевшая обвить руку Цзян Чэна, зашипела. — Могла бы и на колени встать, красавица.

Уже не «госпожа». Хозяйка играла словами, умело и больно.

Цзян Чэн не вспылил, только лицо его стало напряженнее, когда он упал на колени, склоняясь в земном поклоне так почтительно, как перед императрицей.

— Умоляю драгоценную госпожу помочь мне.

— Ах, ну разве тебе откажешь, — засмеялась тонким, почти девчоночьим смехом хозяйка, и это совсем не вязалось с морщинистым лицом. Лань Хуань встал на колени рядом, повторяя поклон Цзян Чэна.

— Умоляю драгоценную госпожу помочь просительнице.

Змея, ползшая по невысокой траве, опасно зашипела.

— И тебе не откажу, — ответила хозяйка, чинно складывая руки на коленях — на них тут же устроилась свернувшаяся кольцами змея. Уже другая. — Что тот яд, можно хоть озеро нацедить.

В ее голосе змеиным шорохом скользнула насмешка, и у Лань Хуаня по позвоночнику пробежал холод. Цзян Чэн замер, тоже чувствуя подвох.

— Зачем он тебе? — вдруг спросила хозяйка. — Думаешь, что все можно вернуть? Разве что-нибудь к тебе возвращалось?

Цзян Чэн сел, неотрывно и тяжело глядя на нее. Он молчал.

— Или кто-нибудь? — У хозяйки были холодные змеиные глаза.

— Нет, — тихо сказал Цзян Чэн. — Ко мне никто не возвращался.

— И даже ты сам не можешь вернуться, — подтвердила женщина без возраста, которую язык бы не повернулся назвать старухой.

— Но яд… Я знаю, кто может приготовить снадобье. Я могу вернуться.

И тут хозяйка улыбнулась уже почти по-человечески, Лань Хуань даже вздрогнул от такой перемены.

— А ты хочешь?

— Больше всего на свете, — твердо сказал Цзян Чэн.

Лань Хуаню захотелось протянуть руку и дотронуться до его плеча — поддерживая. Потому что это было нужно и Цзян Чэну, и ему самому.

Змеиная хозяйка развела руками, будто у нее закончились слова, и тут же змея, лежавшая у нее на коленях, подняла голову. Яд тускло блеснул на солнце, скатываясь между острых зубов, — и в ловко подставленную ладонь упала желтоватая, похожая на жемчужину капля.

— Бери. — Она протянула раскрытую ладонь Цзян Чэну, и тот не колеблясь взял змеиный жемчуг. — Я так добра.

Хозяйка снова засмеялась, пока они оба рассматривали ее дар. Лань Хуань чувствовал, что это еще не все, Цзян Чэн, кажется, тоже.

— Я так добра, что предупрежу тебя, красавица. Знаешь, что говорят про ян и инь? Ян легко уходит, как песок сквозь пальцы, а инь цепляется хуже репея. — Она наклонилась к ним ближе, словно выдавая важную тайну. — А в тебе столько инь, что ты сама можешь обернуться змеей. Хочешь? Будешь жить со мной в этих холмах, бессмертная и прекрасная.

Цзян Чэн отшатнулся, крепко сжимая жемчужину в кулаке, будто свою надежду на спасение. Но хозяйка словно и не заметила этого.

— Инь кипит в тебе, красавица. А ян далека. И ответит тебе только в одном-единственном случае и только раз.

— И что… — Цзян Чэн сглотнул. — Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы вернуть ян?

— Ты должен ни на мгновение, ни на крошечную, как песчинка на морском дне, долю, не усомниться в своем желании, глава Цзян.

Разве это сложно, подумал Лань Хуань, чувствуя то ли облегчение, то ли боль. Цзян Чэна это желание разрывает на куски, единственное, которое у него есть и будет.

И только потом Лань Хуань понял, что она назвала Цзян Чэна по имени и титулу.

— Я уверен. — Цзян Чэн, кажется, не обратил на это внимания. — Конечно, я уверен.

Хозяйка пожала плечами, переведя равнодушный взгляд на Лань Хуаня. Змея, обвившая ее за шею, смотрела на него с таким же выражением на гладкой черной морде.

— Хорошо, если так. Я живу долго, не было времени, чтобы я не жила. Все меняется, все уходит, иногда возвращается, иногда не к нам, иногда — лучше бы и не возвращалось. И, глава Цзян, тебе бы тоже пора знать, это не та мудрость, на которую требуются тысячи лет: мы всегда остаемся собой. И люди, и небожители, и змеи, и демоны.

Кажется, она сказала что-то очень жестокое — Цзян Чэн побледнел и застыл с расширившимися, горящими будто от предательского удара глазами.

— Драгоценная госпожа делает это нарочно?..

— И это твоя благодарность? — Хозяйка нахмурилась. — Ну что за глупая красавица.

Цзян Чэн снова склонился в поклоне — одновременно с Лань Хуанем, а когда они выпрямились, перед ними никого не было. Только трава шуршала, будто в ней ползали змеи.

Они возвращались молча, через деревню Цзян Чэн прошел быстрым шагом, не бросив и взгляда по сторонам. А Лань Хуань смотрел — и теперь видел — что у девчонок, уже избавившихся от ведер, глаза были желтыми и холодными. Две женщины у закрытых ворот усадьбы носили платья из черной, расшитой «чешуей» ткани. На воротах были змеи — черные, свернувшиеся кольцом.

Мужчин в деревне Лань Хуань не увидел.

За деревней стало легче — отпустила давящая боль, с ног будто сняли тяжелые сапоги — и Лань Хуань вздохнул свободней.

— Цзян Чэн, — позвал он. — Ты в порядке?

Полностью ушедший в свои мысли Цзян Чэн даже не обернулся. Он шагал очень быстро, будто убегая — то ли от хозяйки и ее змей, то ли от Лань Хуаня..

— Цзян Чэн!

Дорога была безлюдна, можно было хоть кричать, но до него, кажется, не докричался бы и разъяренный лютый мертвец. Никакие размышления не могли так занять человека, и Лань Хуань смирился с тем, что Цзян Чэн просто не хочет говорить. С Цзян Чэном творилось что-то странное, чего нельзя было понять — он получил то, что хотел.

Он мог вернуть все как было.

Лань Хуань хотел ему это сказать, но слова замирали на губах, а Цзян Чэн все шел и шел, отчаянно сжимая кулаки. Он только раз посмотрел на Лань Хуаня, и взгляд этот был обвиняющим.

Они успели дойти до наезженного тракта, когда Цзян Чэн, наконец, словно отмер — устало провел ладонями по лицу и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, как вынырнувший из реки пловец.

Но все равно что-то было не так.

— Прости… Простите, глава Лань, я вел себя недостойно, — сказал он, и Лань Хуаня словно ударили в живот. — Я был не в себе.

— Ты и сейчас не в себе. — Лань Хуань не хотел возвращаться к отчужденной вежливости: впервые в жизни правила приличия казались ему неприятными и лишними. Словно бы Цзян Чэн снова возводил между ними стену. — Разве ты не получил того, что хотел?

Цзян Чэн стиснул зубы, не отвечая сразу.

— Получил. — Он был мрачен, но хотя бы не стал упорствовать в сковывающей, холодной формальности. — Но… Ты же слышал ее.

— Неужели у тебя есть сомнения? — Лань Хуан не мог его понять. Он же знал, как мучительно Цзян Чэн жаждал вернуть свое тело.

— Мне надо выпить.

На этот раз отвечать Цзян Чэн явно не собирался.

Они остановились в первом же попавшемся трактире — к счастью, довольно приличном. Вечер только начинался, они бы успели дойти до города, того самого, в котором Лань Хуань провел самую запоминающуюся ночь в своей жизни, но Цзян Чэн решительно свернул к приземистому зданию с яркой вывеской.

— Я закажу вина. — Лань Хуань все равно ничего бы не смог поделать с его решительным желанием выпить. — Кувшин?

Кувшинов понадобилось два, прежде чем Цзян Чэн, усердно напивавшийся в одиночку, нарушил тишину в их маленькой комнате.

— Сичэнь, — сказал он, и Лань Хуань вздрогнул. — Ты… даже не выпьешь. Что за…

— Что? Цзян Чэн, тебе нехорошо?

Цзян Чэн только махнул рукой и снова потянулся к кувшину, и это точно было излишним. У него и так плыл взгляд, а губы изгибались в бессмысленной пьяной улыбке.

Красота его лица теперь казалась порочной — и все равно притягательной.

— Опять ты мешаешь, — протянул Цзян Чэн, провожая взглядом кувшин, ловко выхваченный у него Лань Хуанем. — Что ты ко мне привязался, а?

Лань Хуань подвинулся ближе, подхватывая его за предплечье.

— Чуть… не упал, — пожаловался Цзян Чэн и вдруг устало навалился на его плечо. Лань Хуань осторожно разжал руку и обнял его, удерживая от падения.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Забототли… забот… заботливый, — с усилием выговорил Цзян Чэн, прижимаясь еще ближе. — Нельзя было пить. Ни сегодня, ни тогда… Правильные у вас правила. На дне чаши с вином спрятаны… эти… горести.

Лань Хуань вздохнул, невольно обняв его крепче.

— Я переложу тебя на кровать.

Цзян Чэн засмеялся, будто услышал хорошую шутку.

— Цзян Чэн?

— Провалился бы ты в преисподнюю со своей заботой, — сказал он вдруг совершенно четко и трезво. — Все было так просто и понятно.

И потянулся за поцелуем.

У его губ был вкус вина, терпкий и пьянящий, и Лань Хуань не смог не ответить.

Потому что Цзян Чэн этого хотел.

Потому что все стало понятно.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, отрывая губы от его губ, и Цзян Чэн страдальчески поморщился, отворачиваясь. — Люблю.

— Ты все мне испортил.

Цзян Чэн недовольно цокнул, а потом положил голову ему на плечо, и Лань Хуань улыбнулся его признанию.

Он понятия не имел, что скажет Цзян Чэн, когда проснется и протрезвеет. Скорее всего, снова будет злиться и, может быть, видеть его не захочет. Возможно, он превратит его жизнь в ту самую преисподнюю.

Но их соединяет то, что Цзян Чэн не сможет отвергнуть — его собственные сомнения.

Лань Хуань сделает все, чтобы они становились все больше, все сильнее, все нежнее и слаще — и ядовитая жемчужина осталась бесполезной.

— Ты не пожалеешь об этом, — пообещал он Цзян Чэну, и тот сонно вздохнул.

— Я уже.

И прижался крепче.

В лиловом мешочке, надежно спрятанная и окутанная заклинаниями, жемчужина будет ждать своего часа.

Цзян Чэн любил эту беседку и почти не мог в ней находится. Она уцелела при сожжении Пристани Лотоса, только почернела резьба под изящной крышей и пришлось заменить мостки и часть перил.

Все остальное было тем же, что при матери. Та проводила в беседке долгие часы — до сих пор иногда Цзян Чэну мерещился ее силуэт на фоне неба и озера. Отец редко к ней приходил. Тогда Цзян Чэн думал, потому что не любил.

Теперь — потому что не понимал.

Иногда и себя-то трудно понять, не то что другого человека.

— Цзян Чэн.

Вот зачем, например, он разрешил Вэй Ину прийти? Он не хотел его видеть.

— Я не знал, что беседка осталась после… всего. — Вэй Ин без спроса, даже не подумав, что ныне ему стоило бы поинтересоваться мнением главы Цзян, уселся на вышитую подушку напротив. Огляделся, рассматривая лиловые занавеси. Погладил деревянный стол с вырезанными лотосами. — Госпожа Юй ее любила.

Цзян Чэн сидел на том самом месте, которое предпочитала мать.

— Отсюда видно тренировочное поле, — сказал он, хотя не собирался говорить, только слушать. — И дворцовая пристань.

— Госпожа Юй ничего не оставляла без внимания. — Вэй Ин улыбнулся, явно довольный завязавшейся беседой и настроением Цзян Чэна. Прощупывал его, будто в реке высматривал гулей. 

— Кому, как не тебе, об этом помнить. — Цзян Чэн отвернулся, глядя на низкое серое небо. Скоро будет дождь.

— Хорошие были дни, — после паузы сказал Вэй Ин.

Только сентиментальных воспоминаний им сейчас не хватало. Два года со времен возвращения — как оказалось, к Лань Ванцзи, — Вэй Ин прекрасно жил, не думая ни о каких хороших днях из прошлого, теперь-то что?..

— Как ты вообще осмелился явиться в Пристань? — спросил Цзян Чэн и сам себе удивился: в его словах не было гнева. Чрезмерное спокойствие, в котором он жил в последнее время, словно поглотило и эту боль. Может, Вэй Ин был прав, когда говорил, что прошлое надо оставить прошлому.

В конце концов, они оба изменились, во всем. Даже их тела — один с чужим телом, второй тоже… не своим.

Уже не близкие люди. Не братья. Те хорошие дни, о которых вспомнил Вэй Ин, принадлежали им, но совсем другим.

— Явился, потому что не мог больше ждать. Ну, и я был готов к тому, что ты велишь сбросить меня с причала. — Вэй Ин тихо засмеялся и тут же оборвал смех, стоило на него посмотреть. 

Очень вовремя пришли служанки, избавив Цзян Чэна от необходимости что-то говорить. К кувшину вина принесли две чашки.

Цзян Чэн нахмурился, и Вэй Ин, кажется, понял, чем он недоволен. И задумчиво прищурился, когда он лишь махнул рукой, отпуская чересчур услужливых девушек.

— У тебя… все в порядке? — спросил Вэй Ин, провожая служанок взглядом. — Никто не осмелился оспорить твою власть?

— Осмелились, мало ли дураков, — пожал плечами Цзян Чэн. — Тебя-то почему это волнует?

Он потянулся к кувшину, и взгляд Вэй Ина задержался на Цзыдяне. Задавать вопросов он больше не стал.

— Почему ты думаешь, что мне безразлично… Что я не думаю о тебе?

— А почему ты пришел только сейчас?

Цзян Чэну все больше не нравился этот разговор и то, что он снова грозил перерасти в ссору, всколыхнув все похороненные обиды и горечь.

Цзян Чэн уже привык к своему спокойствию.

Вино было приятно терпким, наполняло теплом грудь — в самый раз для такого дня. Вэй Ин налил себе сам, покрутил чашку в пальцах, потом сказал странно напряженным голосом:

— Ты прав. Я должен был прийти раньше.

И все — никаких объяснений.

— Нет, это ты был прав. Прошлому место в прошлом. Ты и не должен был приходить.

С озера холодным порывом налетел ветер, заставив Цзян Чэна сильнее закутаться в меховую накидку. Мертвые лотосы и серая вода не радовали взгляд.

Вэй Ин с силой поставил чашку на стол, почти ударил. Хорошо, уже пустую.

— Что с тобой, Цзян Чэн? — В его голосе была тревога, и это было приятно, пусть и мешало спокойствию. — Что случилось в Пустых землях? Почему ты вернулся таким?

— Каким «таким»? — Вот теперь проснулась злость. Плеснула в груди жаром, куда там вину. — Я не лью слезы от счастья, что ты, наконец, явился? Не велел сбросить тебя с пристани? Так я могу!

Вэй Ин только улыбнулся с каким-то раздражающим облегчением.

— А я почти успел испугаться.

И говорил он явно не об угрозах Цзян Чэна.

— Придурок. Могу орать на тебя все время, если тебе так спокойнее.

— Не говори только, что все осталось в прошлом.

Цзян Чэн не стал напоминать ему, кто первый это сказал. А Вэй Ин налил вина им обоим.

— Если бы все на самом деле осталось в прошлом, ничего бы не случилось. Тогда, в Облачных Глубинах я хотел тебе первому рассказать про то, что придумал с ребенком. Поэтому и позвал. Но… Я опоздал, и все пошло не так…

— Как всегда у нас, — с мрачной иронией произнес Цзян Чэн, пытаясь не замечать, как странно отозвалось в нем это признание. Словно выпил еще одну чашу вина. — Вот почему все должно было там остаться. В прошлом.

— Только дурное.

Вэй Ин улыбался, и спорить не хотелось. Пусть думает, что хочет.

— Но раз уж все пошло так, как пошло… Цзян Чэн, что случилось в Пустых землях? Цзэу-цзюнь ничего не говорит.

С Лань Сичэнем они разошлись на той самой поляне, окруженной буками. Это было неловкое расставание — Лань Сичэнь явно не хотел его отпускать, но молчал, Цзян Чэн злился и тоже молчал. Они вообще мало разговаривали всю дорогу назад, но каждая ночь их пути заканчивалась в одной постели.

— И ты решил, что я тебе расскажу? — спросил Цзян Чэн, без всякой приязни глядя на Вэй Ина. — И поделюсь ядом, чтобы ты осчастливил своего почтенного супруга наследником?

— Так… ты все-таки его добыл? — Вэй Ин привычно — и раздражающе — пропустил мимо ушей насмешки. 

— Добыл.

В кувшине оставалось все меньше вина, и ветер с озера потеплел — или так казалось. Теперь вино ударяло в голову куда быстрее.

Зря он пил с Вэй Ином.

— У тебя есть яд, у меня — заклинания, но ты не торопишь меня, не орешь, не трясешь за шкирку, требуя приготовить зелье побыстрее? Неужели тебе понравилось быть…

— Заткнись!

Цзян Чэн стукнул по столу кулаком, чашки и кувшин с тревожным звоном подпрыгнули. Вэй Ин только поднял брови выше.

— Но если нет, тогда почему?

— Есть… затруднения. И, для разнообразия, в них виноват не ты.

Цзян Чэн знал, что напрасно так говорит, пытаясь задеть Вэй Ина, но язвительные слова хоть как-то скрывали его растерянность.

— Затруднения? — Вэй Ин и не заметил укола. — Что за затруднения? О них знает глава Лань?

Еще как знает, мрачно подумал Цзян Чэн и сам не заметил, как под пальцами оказался холодный ободок Цзыдяня — привычка, выдававшая его беспокойство с головой. Никак от нее не избавиться!

— То есть он знает. — Вэй Ин правильно прочел его молчание. Сел ровнее, скрестил руки на груди. — И поэтому, я так понимаю, не находит себе места, пугает Лань Чжаня чрезмерной… хм… задумчивостью, не спит ночами…

— Хватит! — Цзян Чэн почувствовал, что краснеет. Он тоже не слишком хорошо спал. — Это не твое дело.

— Ну, ты хотя бы не отрицаешь, что это все из-за твоего затруднения.

Он так произнес это «затруднения», что у Цзян Чэна щеки стали горячими. И почему он не велел сбросить Вэй Ина с причала?.. 

— У главы Лань могут быть свои причины для беспокойства, — холодно сказал Цзян Чэн.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Вэй Ин снова потянулся к вину. — Цзэу-цзюнь вообще склонен вести себя как влю…

— Вэй Усянь! Не переходи границ.

Цзян Чэн нахмурился, не понимая, как так снова получилось. Почему Вэй Ин такой же, как… как раньше. Почему он сам позволяет ему быть таким, как раньше.

Их хорошие дни прошли.

Вэй Ин вдруг потянулся вперед и щелкнул пальцами прямо перед его глазами, заставляя отшатнуться.

— Что ты!..

— Спасаю тебя от глупых мыслей. Выпей лучше еще вина. — Вэй Ин протянул ему чашку. — Не хуже «Улыбки императора».

— Лучше, — буркнул Цзян Чэн. — И мне уже хватит.

Но все равно выпил.

— Значит, — сказал Вэй Ин, — имеется некое затруднение, которое мешает тебе вернуть все как было? Вернуть себя?

Цзян Чэн медленно поставил чашку на стол. Он много об этом думал.

— Вэй Усянь, твое тело… Твое тело давно сгнило, если там оставалось, чему гнить. Но ты сидишь передо мной, и разве ты — не Вэй Усянь?

Темные глаза, принадлежавшие незаконному отпрыску клана Цзинь, широко раскрылись, а губы — тонкие, такие же были у Цзинь Цзысюаня, — изогнулись в кривой улыбке.

— Я имел в виду… Да. Ты сидишь передо мной, и ты — Цзян Чэн.

Цзян Чэн тоже улыбнулся, и тоже криво.

— Я всегда буду собой. Хотя, признаю, раньше было удобнее. И пришлось сменить личную прислугу.

Вэй Ин рассмеялся. Уже по-настоящему.

По крыше беседки застучал дождь, и Цзян Чэну вдруг стало уютнее. Можно было бы послать за еще одним кувшином…

— У тебя сейчас такое лицо, — сказал Вэй Ин. — У Лань Сичэня тоже такое бывает. На последнем Совете один старейшина даже…

— Причем тут он! — Цзян Чэн так разозлился, что схватил со стола чашку и швырнул прямо в ухмыляющуюся рожу. — Я о нем и не думал!

Вэй Ин, конечно, уклонился. Чашечка звонко поскакала по доскам и даже не упала в воду — замерла около перил.

— Я разве сказал, что-то о твоих мыслях? — притворно удивился Вэй Ин, наклоняясь вперед. — Просто в голову пришло.

— Не надо озвучивать все, что приходит в твою голову. — Цзян Чэн отвернулся, жалея, что попался в ловушку. — Я… Я думал, что…

— Что?

— Я рад, что ты приехал.

Получилось сухо и даже холодно, но Вэй Ин замер, неверяще глядя на него. А потом вдруг оказался рядом, его руки — на плечах Цзян Чэна, и Цзян Чэн только охнул от неожиданности. И обнял его в ответ.

— Плачешь, как дурак, — сказал он.

— А сам-то?

Хорошо, подумал Цзян Чэн, что они, вроде как, значительно поумнели. Иначе не миновать бы драки.

И не один раз за вечер — стоило Вэй Ину снова вспомнить про Лань Сичэня, как Цзян Чэн начинал стискивать кулаки, а тому хоть бы что — после третьего-то кувшина.

Ну, и он по-прежнему знал Цзян Чэна лучше всех.

— Так ты не хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе, что Цзэу-цзюнь на том Совете…

— Нет!

— Цзян Чэн, ты же хочешь!

От вина кружилась голова, и про Лань Сичэня даже думать было страшно, потому что… Просто потому. Об этом даже брату не расскажешь.

Вэй Ин подпер голову рукой, смешно сплющив щеку.

— Но затруднение — это он?

— Нет. Затруднение — это я.

Чистая правда.

— Я, кажется, понял.

— Что ты там понял? — Цзян Чэн тоже положил подбородок на ладонь. Так действительно было устойчивее.

— Что Цзэу-цзюнь зря со мной не приехал.

Цзян Чэн закатил глаза, а Вэй Ин усмехнулся — видимо, молчание получилось красноречивей слов.

На террасах возились слуги, зажигая фонари. Дождь закончился, только вода тихо плескалась вокруг свай — и это тоже было уютно. Осенние сумерки упадут быстро.

Пусть приезжает, подумал Цзян Чэн, закрывая глаза.

Пусть, побери его демоны.

Пусть.

  
  
  



End file.
